A Dark Night
by SppeedTMX
Summary: A particular vendor, one that constantly preached the wickedness of the Hive's treachery, experiences a night the likes of which she thought could never happen again. Sexual Content. Cover Image Courtesy of HeliumFilaments.
1. Chapter 1

_This is...what is this exactly? I'm not too sure actually, but I knew that I wanted to show Eris Morn some love, since there wasn't too much out there involving it. Plus there's a soft spot in my heart for the slightly crazy ones._

_This is also my first true attempt at a kinda sex scene? I'm really not sure how it turned out so feedback would be greatly appreciated. _

_But perhaps if this is well received, I may show some other neglected Destiny ladies (or gentlemen?) the love they deserve while I'm working on my primary story._

* * *

**A Dark Night**

Is madness a disease? A virus? If so can it be cured? If you were to ask the city's Speaker or it's Commander, the answer would be a resounding no. But perhaps if you were to ask a more outspoken Warlock, she would answer "maybe, but can it be controlled? Contained?"

Could you classify a person with such harsh constraints? Fortunately the sole survivor of the abyss never really thought about, nor did she care. She knew she preached the truth, right up until the very end.

The moment, like a great weight, the intense burning sensation was washed away from her when the Son of Oryx fell. It was truly an end to her suffering; she couldn't help congratulate all of the guardians that had a hand in the achievement no matter how small.

Then again perhaps that extended gratitude needed to be reined in just bit due to one guardian in particular.

The first time she meet him, he took her paranoid claims of death and destruction in stride, more or less ignoring her shouts. Only to return a week later with his fire team to report they had successfully taken down the Hand of Corta.

After that his visits were scarce and inconsistent, but different compared to other guardians. Instead of inquiring about Hive related tasks, he would ask her about her day. When others would bring back an urn of smoldering Thrall ashes he would return with fresh snack for them to share.

At first the dark sorceress paid it no mind, especially since he was just as prone to flirting with any femme guardian that passed by. But as time passed his once promiscuous demeanor began to dull. He went from tossing pick-up lines at Tess to just greeting her before making his way to her.

And soon what became a quaint occurrence turned into a minor annoyance. But it was still only that: a _minor_ annoyance. His appearance wasn't too detrimental to her work even after Crota died.

Although it wasn't long after that momentous event that he crossed a line she thought was explicitly clear.

"What did you say to me?" the sorceress glared at the Titan before her.

His face scrunched in confusion as he leaned forward on the railing in front of him.

"Uh, what are you doing later?" he asked again, only more slowly and a bit more hesitant.

"Why do you want to know Guardian?" she bit back sternly.

"Whoa there babe, I was just curious-"

"Don't call me that." she interrupted.

"We'll can you call me by my name: Gate, instead of 'Hey, Titan.' he retorted.

The ex-guardian said nothing in return, only staring back at the man as he looked intently back at her.

"Gate..."

"That's my name babe." he said as he flashed a winning smile.

Whatever blank expression Eris had that moment immediately fell into frown.

"How can you not like being called a babe, when you totally are one." he smirked.

He wanted to get _something_ out of her but she was persistent on being less than amused.

"Should you not be out fighting this city's enemies Titan? The Hive still hungers despite Crota's demise." she warned.

"Nope, just got back from a mission on the far side of Mars, won't have to be deployed for another week."

"And you thought the best use of your time would be to bother me?"

"Yes." Gate replied without hesitation.

Eris sighed as she sat down on a crate that was behind her. "Then what is it that you want? Don't think I haven't noticed your irritating need to give me your full and constant attention."

"Well, you're an interesting person, babe." he smiled.

"Are you not even aware of how stupid you sound saying that?"

The Titan only shrugged in response.

"Well your teasing it beginning to test my patience _Gate_." she scowled back at the guardian.

"But you're adorable when you're angry." the Titan beamed.

Eris stood violently, pushing the crate over as she took a step toward the guardian.

"I have endured your pestering for much longer than I should have. What is it, you find me weak since I am without a ghost?" she snarled.

"Noooo, I'm pretty sure I'm I was just asking you out." Gate replied as he adopted a perplexed expression.

"Well then stop." Morn demanded her voice reaching an aggressive low he had not heard before.

"SORRY! Sorry." he quickly backpedaled. "Heh, would you believe I'm just a little bit nervous right now."

To Eris that comment earned a snort. Nervous? Him? He seemed to have the traits of a textbook womanizer, and yet he claims to be nervous?

"Just let me be guardian." Eris sighed after some time. "I'm still not certain if this is true sincerity or a jest that has out worn it's welcome, either way I suggest you stop. It's obviously not getting you anywhere."

Her speech was quick to turn his confident smile into a losing frown.

"Sorry." he said again. "Can you at least think it over, I'd really like to-"

"No." Eris interrupted.

"We're finished here Gate, come back to me when you have information I can use against the Hive." she said with finality, causing a slump in the Titan's posture as he was shooed away.

But much to Eris's disappointment, the event had no impact on the Titan's behavior. If anything it made the issue worse. What annoyed her most was the change in his approach. The pet names stayed but the aggressive flirting all but ceased. The obnoxious complements on her looks changed into personal questions about herself.

It was subtle, but the change was still there. He was probing the water, trying to find her likes and dislike. Tendencies, mannerisms, anything he could do to get her to like him.

But she stood fast; determined not to let the sweet talk of the Titan sway her. She couldn't, she wouldn't, and it was for as much his sake as hers.

Until one day, with one fowl swoop, her commanding officer ruined everything. Every defense she had put up, instantly shattered by her words as she walked past on her way to converse with the Speaker.

"The information you gathered from what was left of Crota's Realm is invaluable." Ikora spoke, her attention for the most part aimed at the data pad in her hands.

"You have more that earned a couple weeks rest, perhaps you can send some time with that Titan you mentioned . The one you were beginning to grow fond of." she continued as she point out something to her ghost.

"But when your leave ends I expect you to be ready at a moment's notice, there has been some activity that needs investigation at the Forgotten Shore." Ikora explained as she resumed her trek into the North Tower, oblivious to the situation she had just thrown on its head.

Despite the limited expression that could be conveyed with her eyes, the look of pure horror on Eris's face was almost comical to say the least. She slowly turned to face the very guardian Rey spoke of, finding his cheerful face beaming back at her.

"A Titan you're fond of, hm?" Gate smirked.

"She spoke of another Titan, uh...one you do not know." Eris lied, very poorly at that.

"C'mon, how about you just give me one night. If you still absolutely hate me afterward, I'll leave you alone." he replied with a more serious tone.

"Were it so easy." the sorceress muttered.

"It can be if you let it." he replied with a tell-tale glance.

Eris only aimed a critical frown back at the guardian. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" the words fighting to leaving her mouth.

"Well now that you mention it..."

* * *

She wouldn't say it, she'd never say it. But the lengths this Titan went to impress her were rather commendable.

He's set up a candle light dinner for the two of them, away from the people that would no doubt ostracize her for her self-mutilation or control over the Darkness they all feared.

She didn't like to think about it, be she knew few guardians, let alone any of the civilians that wondered the Tower actually liked her in any capacity. Before her fated mission she wasn't much of a people person, so her decent into instability only opened a larger rift between herself and those she was supposed to protect.

Well, until he forced his way into her life that is.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he placed his drink back down.

"No...how can you even tell? I said nothing, and I know full well you cannot gather anything from my eyes." she replied in a way that was a bit too withdrawn for the Titan's liking.

"You'd be surprised how much emotion you convey through those eyes." he assured her.

She countered with an expression that was skeptical at best.

"Did it hurt? When you replaced them" he suddenly asked, his face a sober as his tone.

"More than you will ever know." she sighed, looking out at up at the night sky. Clearly it was subject she didn't like, but he pressed on.

"What do you see, how is it different from how I view the world?"

She sighed again, glancing back to lay her three eyes upon him. "Why are you so curious to know? I did what I had to do to survive, is that not enough for you?"

"Well that should be obvious. I like you, and naturally I want to know more about you." he replied as if it were an irrefutable fact.

"It's...similar to the Vex in that I become acutely aware of Hive that are around me. But from there it becomes what Warlocks have coined as 'purified night vision'. she explained.

"Sounds badass." Gate smirked, only earning a small frown from the sorceress.

"It's an odd combination of thermal imaging and aura detection. At any given moment I can see how much Light or Darkness another being has, organic or not." she continued, aimlessly moving the food around her plate.

"Interesting." he nodded.

"Although I have a much more difficult question for you guardian." Eris announced, her tone suddenly even.

"Alright, shoot." he replied confidently.

"Why are you stupid enough to find me attractive?" she asked with a slight growl under her breath.

"Your passion, your ferocity, your presence; you do what you have to in order to get the job done. I don't know about you, but I find power very _attractive_." he growled as well, but it was the exact opposite of Morn's. It was primal, carnal.

"I want to believe you." she started, clenching the one fist that lay on the table. "But I can't, I just can't."

"Well let me convince you then." he replied as he stood. He stepped past the table briskly, far too fast for the ex-guardian's liking.

It had been ages since Eris had placed herself in a situation with so few options or means of escape. He was too close, she couldn't let him get close otherwise he'd finally see her for what she really was.

A monster.

A sick combination of perverse Dark power and Hive magic. An abomination of what it means to be a soldier of Light.

But as Eris flew between her fight and flight reflex she was unable to ready herself for the tender embrace the Titan encompassed her in.

She froze, unable to look Gate in eyes as he held her close. With their typical wear and armor abandoned for the night, the civilian cloths they wore did little to suppress the sensation of his body against hers. For a moment she fought to free herself, only to realize she didn't have to, he wasn't being restrictive in anyway.

"Weird, it doesn't hurt." Gate mused.

She frowned for a moment until she turned to see what had caught his attention. His hand was splashed with the ectoplasmic puss that constantly seeped from her eyes.

"No!" she cried as she jerked him away, taking a few tentative steps back.

"I can't do this Gate." Eris moaned as she shook her head.

"Wait! Please just hold on." the guardian pleaded as he took a step forward. Only for Eris to take another step back.

"Why? What more do you want? I've done everything you asked, why do you not just leave me in peace?"

"I'm not going to let you go Eris, I at least though..."

"What? Thought what?" she snarled.

"That we could maybe spend the night together?" he asked as more of an offhand suggestion.

The sorceress on the other hand nearly tripped where she stood.

"You bastard, did you think I would be so easy!?" she flared, faint traces of green light rippling away from her.

"No no! I didn't mean like that! I thought maybe we could chill somewhere, some place with a nice view of the sky." he replied as he held his hands up defensively.

She crossed her arms as she glared back at the Titan, not looking at all convinced.

"How about I just show you?" he offered with a grin.

Eris fidgeted for a moment, in all actuality he had done nothing to harm, belittle, or otherwise make her uncomfortable. He was doing all of this for her, god forbid why, but she had to admit she hadn't felt this appreciated or had this much attention from another male in long time.

And if previous experience counted for anything, he will certainly be as persistent as he can about this.

"Fine." she grumbled after some time. "But I'm not staying the night."

Reluctantly she allowed the Titan to lead her back to his dorm, a fact she wasn't too happy about until she got inside. He had modified his port into a bay window overlooking the vast hills and mountains that lay just outside the Last City.

"Does Zavala know about this?" she asked as she glanced up to take in the stars, blown away by how beautifully the skyline capped the mountain range.

"Nope." he chuckled as he dropped down on his bed, the foot of which pointed toward the window.

She nearly reeled around to punch him when he lightly grasped her sides, coaxing her to sit on his lap. She complied after a few moments, even if it was against her better judgment.

Together they sat for some time, gazing up at the stars, listening to to the ebb and flow of each others breathing. Eris would certainly never admit it, but it felt nice. Well it was certainly better than spending the night alone or inside a Hive hell hole.

But unfortunately such a moment couldn't last long. She jumped slightly when she felt his lips brush across her neck, a slight shiver as he continued upward, nibbling the part of her ear not covered by gauze.

As he hands began to wander she could only wonder why she was letting this happen. Had it been so long since she'd been touched like this, so delicately, as if she could break at any moment.

She had to stop him, but she just...couldn't. He touch was too sweet, his body too warm. How could she stop? Why should she? She loathed her own indecision as the warmth began to build in between her thighs. Even her own actions began to betray her as she unconsciously moaned. But it was when he tried to lift her gauze that the mood suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"No!" she hissed as she pushed his hand away. She stood up and away from the guardian as she readjusted the cloth covering her eyes.

"E-Eris, I didn't mean too." he pleaded.

She turned around to see not a look of desire across his face, but one of concern.

"I'm sorry Gate, it's just, I'm not sure you'd want to continue if you saw what was under this mask." she offed him a weak smile.

But much to her surprise he frowned.

"You think I'd care about something like that? I thought I had hurt you." he replied with a sigh of relief.

She looked down for moment, slightly dejected even. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Please Eris, let me see all of you." he said, as he gingerly grasped her hand.

She took a deep breath as she looked back at him, bathing his features in the eerie green glow of her eyes. She let the guardian guide her back over towards him, holding her gently as she straddled his lap.

"I want to trust you Gate." she whispered.

"Then I'll try not to disappoint you." he smiled.

He leaned in, kissing the sorceress while trying to sooth her when her form went rigid from the contact. His movements were soft and slow, letting her control the pace until he reached for her wrappings once again.

She reflexively leaned back, but only for a moment before she let him lift the gauze that obscured her face.

There was no denying that what the Titan saw disturbed him. Where her ivory skin ended, horrendous and brutal scars began. It was as if jagged claws had ripped open her face, then burned the flesh that remain in order to replace her eyes with those of a once living Hive spawn. What remained were frenzied scars that forever seeped with a dark, viscous matter that spilled down her cheeks, a constant reminder of her body's rejection of the vile Hive magic.

Regardless he gave the sorceress no time to feel shy or ashamed. He cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking the wounds with his thumb as the black secretions flowed over his hand.

He captured her lips again, asserting himself more as his tongue began to paw at hers, begging her to let him in. And after a few tense moments she conceded, cautiously returning the kiss. It wasn't long before his hand left her face and began to explore her body once again.

His hand danced within her dark auburn hair before descending to find a way underneath her clothes. But as soon as he did, he slowed, placing a conservative kiss upon her scars. Trying to gauge her reaction as his hands found the wrappings that bound her chest.

He took it as a positive when she was in fact the first the tug away his shirt. He couldn't help but grin as she placed two tentative hands on his board chest, as if suddenly unsure if such contact was okay.

"Mm, I think she likes what she sees." the guardian chuckled as he placed a palm over hers.

But Eris was speechless as her other hand wandered. He was strong and sturdy, like any Titan should be, but in fact sported some battle scars of his own.

"Eris?" his happy-go-lucky smile replaced with a look of concern once again.

"My apologies Gate, perhaps I was too quick pass judgment. You are a guardian after all, you too must have seen your fair share of combat and hardship." she replied, letting her hands drift down to his ads.

"You could say that, although I don't think I'm quite at your level of badass." he said as she coaxed her into lifting her upper wear.

"Certainly not." she teased, as she began to undo the cloth that supported her bust.

His breath hitched as she exposed herself, Eris was truly a goddess, one that had literally been to hell and back. Her pale skin was darkened by gashes and scars, some of which had healed less optimally than others. But the lacerations only served to accentuate her toned form. This wasn't the athletic build of the average guardian; this was the hardened body of a true survivor.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for Eris to cover herself back up. She crossed her arms over the breasts as his stares began to eat away at her self-confidence.

Her heart sank a bit, but she knew this was inevitable. It was unlikely that he could have found her bruised and beaten body attractive.

"My God you're beautiful." he said finally as he offered her the most genuine smile she'd ever seen.

She stood fast on the road of skepticism until he brought their lips together again. Only this time she seemed unprepared for the raw need his body ached with. His caresses were feverous as he hugged her tightly, as if she would slip away. His hands worked their way lower and lower, slowly slipping off the long pants that she wore. She could barely get in a word of protest as he gently flipped them around.

Gate felt her fidget as he worked off the last of her undergarments, she getting more the anxious. The reality of what they were doing was beginning to truly dawn on her.

But he'd be damned if he left her get away now, this moment was about her and only her. The only thing that mattered is what she felt and experienced, and he would give her the best night of her life or die trying.

She gasped as his mouth brushed up against her folds, the guardian's technique was slow and meticulous as he began to lick. The tender massage warmed the sorceress to the very core; her mind grew fuzzy as her hands betrayed her command. She grasped the male by the head, drawing him closer. She wanted him deeper, needed him to go further. As she moaned he was all too eager to increase the rhythm.

Her sensitive lips swelled, welcoming his playful tongue as it danced across her. She tasted so sweet, an addicting flavor that had no equal. Her fluids began to flow as he licked her inner folds, bringing her lower half to kick slightly in his mouth. The Titan gently placed his arms atop her thighs as he continued to lap away at her insides, hungrily devouring the softness that lay inside her.

Her soft hold on his head turned into a desperate clench of his hair as her voice arched higher and louder. Her movements becoming more sporadic and uncontrolled as she trembled from the waves of pure bliss emanating from within her.

If wasn't long before the sorceress lost herself, caught in a sea of delirious rapture as a euphoric shiver consumed her. The release was sudden and powerful as her body twitched with ecstasy, his very touch like lightening as she squealed from pleasure.

Eris pried her hands off of his skull as she lay back on the bed, she trembled slightly as her chest bobbing up and down. She looked for guardian in attempt to regain her bearings as she slowly came down.

"That was..." she gasped, still short on breath.

Granted he never gave her time to finish the thought as be began to kiss the inside of her thigh. Gate made his way up her torso, making certain to give every scar in his path a seductive lick. He gave both of her pert breasts attentive care before pressing on ward to claim her lips again.

He was slow to undo his pants, not wanting to spend but so long away from her touch. A moan slipped out as she placed a tentative hand on his member, and within that moment he saw well of emotion travel through those green, unblinking eyes.

It had been so long for her, the experience of this feeling, this intimacy. Soon after she'd clawed her way out of the Hellmouth, she surrendered herself to the idea that such a chance would never happen again. And she was right to assume so judging by his subtle reaction to her naked form. But it only persisted for a moment before he gave her a pleasure that had not been felt for years. Even before she came back battered and broken did anyone ever show her so much care.

Slowly but surly the ex-guardian's hesitation was beginning to give way to-

"No!" she cried, grabbing his hand. In the mist of Gate's continued foreplay, he had taken some of the dark puss onto his fingers intending to playfully lick it.

"I have no idea what will happen if you were to consume that." she explained, the true concern in her voice brought a smile to his face.

"Anything for you babe." he grinned as he wiped his hand clean on the sheets. With his other, he slowly dipped a finger into her folds, relishing in the sensation as her body trembled in response.

After a short time he stopped, grasping his own girth, guiding it toward her womanhood. He gave her a tentative glance, before she nodded for him to continue.

He proceeded slowly, her opening wet enough to let him in but still tight enough to make the sorceress to wince in pain. He paused for a moment to massage her mons, placing gentle kisses on her mouth and neck, anything to take her mind off the discomfort.

"I'm fine Gate...please." she whispered as she laced her arms around him. He resumed his penetration as her hands pierced his back. Her groans died down as he stared to place a light rhythm.

She replied with a sloppy kiss as her hips began to move in tune with his. He took a mouth full of her bust again, dancing his tongue about the bud as he hungrily sucked away. She moaned as he switched sides, using his free hand to continue gingerly rubbing the nipple.

God she tasted so good, her taunt muscles, that intoxicating voice. He grunted as her insides clenched with every caress of those full yet perky breasts. Before him was not the dark witch his friends poked fun at him about, but a sexual goddess who's every movement was a symphony of euphoric pleasure.

His head dipped beside hers as he clutched the pillow her head rested on. His body shuddered as he willed himself to hold on, slowing his thrusts.

"Fuck." he gasped as she rubbed his back, coaxing him to slow even further so that could regain his composure.

"You're amazing Eris." he moan breathless when his movements ceased.

She replied a modest smile, honestly unsure of how to take the complement. Although her time to dwell on his words was short as he wrapped his hands around her hips. Whist still connected he cautiously flipped them around. Dropped his head back on the bed, he rested his arms on her thighs.

"And gorgeous, have I mentioned that yet?" he teased as he looked up, patting her short yet messy hair as it framed her face.

"The word imbecile comes to mind." she smiled as she lifted her butt eliciting a very gratified if not slightly strained look from the male as he instinctively grabbed her hips to steady her descent.

She placed both hands on his firm chest as she began to dictate her own pace. Swaying sensually atop his length it didn't take the sorceress long to guide a hand in between her legs.

The guardian propped himself up in order to give his mouth access to her cleavage. She responded with a cry of ecstasy as her thrusts forced him deeper.

Within the passionate heat of the moment she displayed an act of eroticism that surprised even her. She brought forth her fingers, wet from pleasing herself, and delicately placed them in between her chest and Gate's mouth.

His eyes opened in shock, but for only a moment before he began to lap away at her digits. She began to thrust her hand in unison with their hips, he was more than happy to oblige as he began to suck on her fingers.

She soon pulled away, replacing her hand with her lips, quickly allowing their tongues to intertwine. She made the sweetest sounds as he lightly held the back of her neck, trying anything he could to deepen the kiss.

A guttural noise leaving his throat broke them apart as guardian's hips involuntary bucked. She couldn't help but smile as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before slowing and gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

She could feel herself beginning to peak again but not fast enough, and with all he'd done for her that night, she at least wanted him to be close in sharing the moment before she got lost in her own sensations.

Her thrusts became slow a deliberate as she tried to bring him down, but before her hand could move, his fingers snaked in between their bodies and began to work the little bud above her folds.

She moaned with satisfaction as his fingers worked their magic, building the heat within her. Eris's back ached almost violently as the intensity surged, her hips no longer a slave to her command. He too began to build as he desperately grabbed at her lower torso, his pained grunts echoed hers as he did everything could to hold back.

But in an instant of clarity, a harsh truth dawned on him.

"No." she pleaded softly as he began to pull out, "my scars are my protection." she whispered as she gave him one last kiss before her insides clamped down on his member. Her mind went numb as the climax rocked her lithe form.

"Eris!" the guardian cried as he hugged the sorceress tightly. His entire body shuddered as he flowed into her. She held man's face delicately in her hands as she continued brush her lips across his, doing anything to stay with him as they both bathed in the high. A pure exhilaration made sweeter from the loving adoration he had showed her.

He placed his cheek next to hers, letting the black plasma flow down his face.

"I'm sorry." he sighed as he drew a hand through her amber locks.

"Don't be, what happened has passed, dwelling on it will change nothing, but...thank you." she offered him a small smile.

"Anything for you babe." he chuckled, stroking her back as she laid down on his chest.

But after a brief moment she raised her head, their gaze met for a hot second before she turned away to locate her bandages.

"You don't have to wear that when I'm with you." Gate said as he cupped Eris's cheek when she began to wrap the gauze back around her eyes.

"I know, but it helps to soothe the ache." she replied.

"I thought you didn't need it." he with a cocked eyebrow, as he once again began to play with her hair.

She was quick to shoo him away as she finished adjusting the cloth over her features.

"I don't, but the pain will never subside." she responded.

"Try not to sound too melodramatic." he quipped, earned him a playful punch in the jaw before she settled back down with him.

It was unknown to the Titan how long they stayed like that, but it wasn't long before he was lulled to sleep by her steady breathing and comfortable warmth.

When he awoke he wasn't surprised but still very much disappointed to see that she had left. But then again what was he honestly expecting? Eris was still a more solitary and independent person than he, why would she have perceived this as more than a one night stand.

Gate sighed as he sat up, looking around for any evidence that the ex-guardian had been there that night. But of course found nothing, not even the matter her facial scars secreted. Although granted he had learned very early on that the substance was very quick to evaporate, so it was obvious she had left some time ago.

He supposed from a cynical stand point it was mission accomplished, he and Eris indeed had a great time. But he knew that wasn't how he truly felt, he had wanted to wake up to those ghostly green eyes she possessed. He wanted to cradle her in his arms until she woke up, and the inevitable reprimanding she would bark. He wanted to be a rock solid constant for a woman who had already lost so much.

His mind was plagued with those thought until he stepped foot inside the Tower's Main count yard again, and what he saw slapped what he knew was a stupid smile on his face.

Eris sat on a crate with her legs crossed, thumbing through information on a tablet, giving her typical frown to guardians that passed by.

But what stuck the Titan was that her hood was down, and her hair was not just out, but it had been washed and cared for, unlike the disheveled mess he'd seen before. Fresh gauze had been wrapped around her eyes and her light armor had been thoroughly cleaned.

She looked wonderful, so of course he couldn't help but approach her.

"Damn, you're looking fine today babe." Gate chuckled as he strolled up to ex-guardian.

"I can't be rid of you for more than a few hours can I?" she replied, although there was no malice behind it.

"Absolutely not." he smiled as he leaned up against railing near her.

"But seriously, with that clean cut and fresh armor, you're gonna have to be fighting 'em off with a stick." Gate continued.

"And yet you still speak of such absurdity." she smirked.

"I speak the truth. Although if you do find another guy, he's going to have to go through me first." he added.

"Don't disregard the hell you've already put me through, I'd rather fight my way through the Grottos than deal with the obnoxious courting rituals from another guardian." she replied, this time with a bit a disdain.

But she quickly continued when she saw his face drop a bit.

"I'd rather keep what I have then go through that process again." she said, offering him the tiniest smile.

The Titan managed to contain his enthusiasm to a small fist pump before he tried to make himself look calm and collected.

"Soooo, maybe I can see you later?" he asked hesitantly with a, well, hopelessly hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, Gate you may, but my hope is that copulation won't be the only thing on your mind." she said with a critical glance.

"No, no, of course not...probably not." he smiled as he bowed, stepping back to let his lady return to her work.

Eris only replied with a bit of a sneer and she waved him off, but couldn't help smile to herself as she wondered what the oaf would be doing that day.

Not that she cared, just curious...just a bit curious. After all she had a tendency to keep tabs on the things that she liked.

* * *

_Edit v1.1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's the second chapter to a story that was much more well received than I imaged. But it was **Riesling** that gave me the final push, so be sure to give her stories a look see. Because if it wasn't for her, this chapter might not have been written._

* * *

**A Dark Night 2**

The Grottos: a constant threat to all those brave enough to explore darkest corners of the Cosmodrome. A Hive infested cesspool of dark magic and crumbling bones. For all intents and purposes it was like a Hellmouth on Earth. A network tunnels twisted deep into the bedrock, worming it's way under and around the ruins of the Russian facility.

Even for the most heavily armed guardian, it was a fool's errand to venture past the sparsely charted tunnels near the surface.

But then again what does that say about two that were convinced by that very fool to press onward, deeper into the abysmal depths to seek out a single soul.

So they weren't the best patrol squad to take on the lower Grottos, but the headstrong Titan would rather venture out with friends, with those he trusted and fought alongside. But he probably should have had second thoughts on inviting the Hunter with crippling nyctophobia.

Both he and the Warlock with them found it hilarious that she would shoot at slightest provocation, striking nothing but the rocky wall of the cave. But at about 15 to 20 minutes in, it became rather grating.

"I honestly don't get it, I mean what happens when you're assigned to patrol the Moon?" the Warlock scoffed.

"I haven't yet, also shut up." the Huntress snapped after quickly pointing her hand cannon at what she swore was another Thrall.

"Ya know Gate, I'm more worried about us. What can we except when we encounter a fight?" the Warlock asked.

As if to accent her point, the low yet unmistakable growl of a Hive Ogre rumbled past, eliciting a blood curling squeal from the Huntress who instinctively latched on to the closest and biggest thing within range.

"Yep, I definitely see your concern." Gate chucked. He had been quick to raise his arms before the Huntress could latch on to him. Then again he was somewhat impressed, the speed in which she her arms _and_ legs wrapped around his armor was astonishing.

"So are you gonna move Dalara?" he asked. He could feel her body shudder as the Huntress shook her head rather adamantly.

But the Titan only shrugged as he continued to press on, he was guardian on a mission, and a little extra weight wasn't going to stop him.

"You're a piece of work ya know that?" the Warlock scoffed.

"Shut up." Dalara's muffed voice groaned.

"She's fine Wen, just leave her be." the Titan replied.

"She's clinging to you like a leech man. It's kinda funny, but still kinda sad." the Warlock shrugged.

But Gate only rolled his eyes as he continued forward. The trio ventured on, deeper into the tunnel system as the terrain began to grow less even and the temperature plummeted. By the time they arrived at the desired cavern, Wen a found a comfortable distance to stay ahead as she took point while Dalara had crawled her way to Gate's shoulders, occupying her attention with the wee antenna on his helmet.

It had taken a bit of guess work and some archive digging to find this place but he was certain he would eventually run into her here.

The expanse was currently devoid of Hive activity as well, a lucky break if anything. Wen found herself a perch as Gate pryed the Huntress off of him. The Titan stepped forward as he surveyed the cavern. A dark, sinister looking pool sat in the middle, surrounded by jagged rocks. It sported the typical evidence of Hive contact as piles of bones littered the area alongside the eerie green lamps that where placed, it seemed, at random.

"Gate, how long do we have to be here?" Dalara whimpered.

"For once we agree, how long do we have to sit in the middle of Hive central?" Wen added.

"Just a little bit long-"

"What are you doing here?" a voice boomed, appearing to emanate from the very walls around them.

The Huntress took no time ducking behind the Titan as the Warlock reflexively brought her gun up to the ready.

"I wanted to see you while you were at work babe." Gate chuckled.

"Why have you brought these guardians into the heart of the Grottos?" the voice asked again, although there was enough of a discrepancy in its tone for the Titan to notice when it mentioned Wen and Dalara.

"Eris, it's just me." Gate said, trying to smooth out the often overly self-confident demeanor he held.

"I'm aware of who it is, I'm asking why you are here." the voice thundered throughout the carven, still making it impossible to pin point the source.

"Holy shit, we're here for Eris Morn?" Wen shuddered, pointed her pulse rifle toward the cave they exited from, in case any of the Hive were drawn by the conversation.

"I wanted to give you something babe." the Titan called.

There was long pause, enough for Gate to think that perhaps she had just left. He breathed a sigh of relief when her voice returned, a little bit softer, but still commanding.

"What do you have for me guardian?"

"You're gonna have to come down here to find out." he replied with a playful growl.

"Really, you're flirting right now? With Eris?" Wen sneered.

"Can you blame me? She's kinda hot when she plays hard to get." Gate chuckled.

"Hey, I'm gald you two think this is funny, but I really don't want to be here." Dalara snarled.

"I second that, I'm still trying to figure out if we've been interacting with two different Eris Morns" Wen said with a shake of her head. But the jeers halted when she found Gate looking at her. Even with his helmet on, she knew him well enough to know he was giving her a rather displeased glare.

"I'm beginning to even wonder why I brought you with me." Gate frowned.

"Because you're scared too." Dalara peeped.

"What, no I'm not" he began to argue.

"No, you're afraid of being down here, you're afraid of what she can do, but most of all you're now afraid that coming down here may have been a mistake." Dalara elaborated.

Afraid of being here, well that was obvious, even if opposition had been light. Although the Titan had to admit that perhaps seeking out Eris where she did some of her "spy" work wasn't the greatest idea he'd ever had.

"Do I fear Eris's power? Yes I do." He admitted.

Where ever she was Gate knew that was a heavy blow, but he had to go on. Even on the trek down he was beginning to realized that there wasn't any part of the sorceress he wasn't falling for. Falling hard, and falling fast.

"But so do both of you, the difference is I respect that it's a part of her. That it shaped who she is today and that it's just another piece of that sexy lady I can't get enough of."

Wen couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesy lines Gate continued to drop, but paused when she heard no retort from said sorceress. Suddenly uneasy she brought he pulse rifle back up to attention, her paranoia was rewarded when the pool near the middle of the cavern began to bubble.

But before she could pull the trigger, the Titan placed a hand a top her weapon, forcing her to lower it. The bubbling within the pool intensified before a figure began to break the surface. Gate had to then force Dalara to stand down as well when the ominous glow of the Hive like eyes rose out of the dark fluid.

The viscous black liquid dripped down its form as the head remained half submerged, its three eyes piercing the darkness.

"Hey Eris." the Titan spoke, rather softly.

The ex-guardian considered the trio for a moment before she proceeded to rise out of the pool. A thin sheen of aqueous matter dripped off the far more form fitting armor she wore when out in the field. It was an intricate combination of Hunter wear and Titan light armor designed to give the sorceress a more Hive like appearance, specifically an Acolyte.

"Coming here was not wise." Eris spoke.

"I'm glad to see you too babe." Gate replied, but rather slowly. He could tell her attention was elsewhere.

Still not completely out of the pool, she tilted her head slighted to regard him before examining the rest of his fire team.

"Opposition was light on you journey wasn't it?" the sorceress spoke.

"As a matter of fact, it was." Wen answered hesitantly.

Eris looked down for a moment, considering her words before she dipped her right hand back into the pool. She produced a very jagged, Hive like weapon as she stepped completely out of the dark water.

"Then my job here is done and we need to leave, now." Eris commanded.

"Finally." Dalara sighed as she cautiously started back the way the trio came in.

"But not that way." Eris added before raising her free hand. A lazy and thick green light began to ooze from her palm, engulfing her hand. The cavern trembled slightly as rocks began to break off, sealing the entrance.

Gate only looked on in awe, while Wen struggled to decide between rage at their entrapment and surprise at Morn's apparent terra-kinesis. Dalara was on the verge of tears.

"I really hope there was a good reason for that." the Titan chuckled uneasily.

"They know I'm here, so it won't hold them for long." Eris said as she made her way to the back of the cavern.

"I assume this means there's a back door to this place?" Wen asked.

"Always." the sorceress answered as she handed the Titan her weapon. The sinister glow returned to her hands as she slide a lamp away before tearing down the rock wall that was before them.

The guardians were forced to stand aside as she moved a couple thousand kilos of earth, revealing an auxiliary tunnel, one that quickly twisted up, presumably toward the surface.

"Well I don't need an invitation." Wen exclaimed as she bounded into the tunnel, Dalara was quick to follow. The Titan on the other hand silently gave her weapon back, he couldn't quite place it but something was...off about the sorceress. A slight change in mood if you will; was she angry about them blowing her cover or something else...

It was question that plagued the young Titan as they made their escape, even more so after they made their way back to the Tower. As he helped upload her jump ship, she seemed devoid of her usual snarky and biting commands, definitely a sign that something was up. Although when he tried to inquire as to what was bothering her, the sorceress' eyes seemed to display a hint of distaste, despite her mouth betraying no emotion.

"You're imaging things Titan." she said simply before she went about her business. 'Titan', when she called him that, it was her way of expressing she was cross with him, that he was certain of. The last thing Gate wanted was to have Eris disappointed or mad at him, it was hard enough keeping her in neutral mood.

This would make giving her the present he had just a bit more difficult, but it was one of his favorite challenges: lightening Eris's mood. Gate had seen it so few times, but it was always worth it to see the sorceress smile, even if it was a little bit.

"So, about that badass psychic stuff..." Gate began as he tailed Eris out of the hangar into courtyard.

"What about it? It is a simple use of Hive trans-modification." she grumbled slightly.

"Mm, hm, sounds pretty awesome." he gushed, normally he would have snaked an arm around her waist in an attempt to be cute but that seemed like a dangerous prospect at this point. He wanted to talk to her, he truly did, but it still difficult to get her to open up. Unfortunately there wasn't really a way to get her to talk, he was usually at her mercy when it came to something that was bothering her.

But that was fine by him, the Titan would wait as long as he needed, although he had learned there were a few ways to mitigate this time constraint.

* * *

Eris's private quarters were sectioned apart from the rest of the dormitories in the Tower, a request she had personally made in order to preform whatever Darkness themed experiments she needed in peace. But like any personal living space, it was an area to unwind and rest after a strenuous period out in the field.

And rest was certainly something the sorceress wanted at this particular interval, after two weeks in the Grottos and a...bothersome reunion with the Titan that forced a hasty escape. She knew any other rational being would take his arrival with two other women as a coincidence. But she wasn't rational, even if the slight grip the Darkness had on her sanity was sometimes strained.

Over the duration of this…relationship…or whatever she had with Gate, he had done nothing to cause suspicion, there was no indication that there was another he was interested in. So the events that happened several hours ago shouldn't have been any concern to the sorceress. But doubt could be as cruel a mistress as she, working its way in between the cracks in her armor. It made her scars ache and her stomach churn, just to know that he was with them. Although she was quick to let objectivity cloud her fears. It's not like she and Gate were this...official, binding item or what have you. He just liked to hang around and she was willing to tolerate him more than others.

So she shuffled it to the edge of her mind, and it stayed there for almost five whole minutes until it was forced back up. She could sense him, quite clearly, in her quarters doing...something. It was more than enough to grind her movements to a near halt, and made the remaining distance to her door that much tenser.

What she found on the other side of that door was somewhat confusing, in the respect that it was the Titan's usual antics, another showy attempt at trying to romance her. He had procured a rounded stone tub, god forbid from where, and had placed it front of her bay window. Of course she'd never admit it was his view of mountains that inspired her room's recent renovation, but the entire ensemble was rather beautiful. It was a marble tub lined with linens and filled with steaming water, it even had a little filter humming away, cleaning the tub in case of prolonged lounging. She knew Gate wasn't mechanically inclined so he must have had help...was this what he wanted to show her? Then what had he come all the way down to the Grotto's for?

"Babe." he cooed when he saw her cautiously step into the living quarters of her dorm.

"I don't want to hear it, what is all of this?" she asked with a low growl, denying him when he tried to come in for a hug.

"Well, I sensed you were a bit cross with me when we left Russia so I decided to pull this little thing out." he explained, "It's not what I originally wanted to give you, but I thought why not both?" he added with a mischievous grin.

But the sorceress only bore her fangs with a light snarl before she pushed past him, shedding her armor as she went. So she was bit bothered, but that didn't mean she was about to give up such an inviting bath, especially after how long she'd been lurking about the Hive's ectoplasmic-like pools.

She was half way through unfastening her upper wear when she noticed him still within the room picking up her armor.

"W- why are you still here?" she snapped as if the answer weren't obvious enough.

"Because I'm going to do anything I can to get your dislike of me down to at least your usual amount of annoyed." he chuckled softly.

"Do not push your luck, Gate." she frowned, but continued to strip. The Titan wouldn't push her too far, that she knew, but he clearly didn't know what bothered her either. As she proceeded to free herself of the clothing, she dipped a finger in the small pool. It was warm, very much so, perhaps too hot for the average guardian, but it was just how she liked it. That observation caused her frown again, how much time had they really spent together? Apparently enough to notice her bathing habits...

"Will you not leave me in peace?" she asked, as her scarred body came closer to being bare.

"Not until I leave my lady satisfied." he smirked as he held up a large towel to cover her features. Free of her undergarments, the sorceress let the scolding water wash over her as she slipped into the bath. The dark puss that seeped from her eye sizzled as it touched the water before it disappeared altogether. The cloth lining felt glorious against the smooth curvature of the stone tub as she dipped down until only her head bobbed at the surface.

Annoyed with him, that she was, but she'd be damned if she wasn't beginning to forget why. This was a lazy warmth she had not felt in years, one that soothed her aching scars and tense muscles. Even the water itself had a slight scent to it, lavender perhaps...Gate was pulling out all of the stops for certain. Maybe he had done something else she was not aware of, something that would warrant such attentive treatment.

The very concept stirred painfully within her subconscious, so much so the sensation of his hands on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Whoa there babe, easy." Gate whispered as he gave the tense sorceress a slow, meticulous massage. His hand danced playfully across her back, kneading at her tight muscles, lulling Eris back into a minding numbing sense of comfort and relaxation.

"Gate." she beckoned, her was voice low but still maintained a slight edge.

"Yes?" he replied without hesitation, still applying soft rub to her shoulders.

"Why were you with those women earlier?"

"Wen thought Dalara could use the experience, and I figured it couldn't hurt to have someone watching my back." he answered as he gave her auburn hair a soft nuzzle.

But the sorceress was silent; clearly unconvinced of his claim, but it was a detail the Titan picked up on.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous now would you?" he teased, giving her head a little peck. But her counted lack of a rebuttal started to worry him.

"You know you don't have to worry about that at all, right babe?"

"Do I?" her voice as cold as the Russian wilderness.

"No, you don't" he replied sternly as he stood to reposition himself, taking a knee near the side of the tub so he could look into all three green eyes.

"I'm not gonna give you up for anything Eris." he explained as his features softened.

But she only replied by looking down, the eerie glow of her unblinking eyes beneath a veil of puss soaked gauze was the reminder that she couldn't take what he'd said at face value. Unfortunately the Titan was all to familiar with that expression at this point, her self-doubt was constantly looming over her. He was also beginning to realize the issue stemmed from more than just him talking to a pretty girl.

Somewhere in the back of the sorceress' mind Gate was somehow settling for her instead of a pursing a much more attractive guardian. She'd never say such a thing out loud, but the Titan had picked up the subtleties of her demeanor and tone over time. And with that time the issue began to wear a multitude of different faces. The most dominate being her realization of how handsome the Titan was compared to his fellow guardians. This only further served to feed her self-alienation.

The sound of armor detaching and clothes being removed shook her from the depressing lull she was in as the ex-guardian turned to see the male disrobing.

"Gate what are you-" but she stopped when his shirt was peeled off, revealing the taut muscular form of the Titan. Instinct always had an interesting way of making her forget her troubles for a short moment.

"Mind if I join you milady?" he smirked. Not waiting for a response as he lifted her lithe body out of the water, slipping in gently before he eased her down atop his submerged lap.

"You were never one for discretion were you guardian?" she huffed.

"I do find it hard to control myself around you Eris." he chuckled as his wrapped his arms around her waist.

But instead of another biting comment, the sorceress almost seemed to just give up. She laid back across his chest, her hair tickling the crook of his neck, releasing a sort of sad sigh as she draped her slender arms atop his.

"Why do constantly think I have eyes for anyone else." has asked softly before he kissed the top of her head.

"Because you can." she replied, her voice barely audible.

"And you suppose because of that I simply will?" he replied as he began to idly trace some of the scars on her stomach.

"I don't know...I'll never know." she sighed.

"Then how should I prove it?" he whispered as he began to nuzzle, caressing the nape of her neck.

"Where it so easy Gate, my mind would not be shrouded with this unease." she spoke as she leaned away from his touch.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to settle for bathing with a sexy lady." he smirked.

"Why?" she spoke suddenly, the Eris edge coming back.

"Why what?" he mused, coaxing her to resume reclining on his chest.

"Why me?"

His arms went rigid for a moment, a detail the sorceress did not miss, before he placed a hand gently on her stomach.

"Why not you?" he replied, before a grin crept across his face, "I think you've asked this before." he purred.

This time it was Eris that froze slightly as the Titan tightened his embrace, ensuring that his chest was flush with her back.

"Perhaps I did, I suppose the only reason I'm asking it again is because you didn't answer the question the first time." she grumbled.

"Passion, ferocity, presence? Does that sound familiar babe?" he chuckled.

"So now you mock me?" she replied, even though she made no attempt at trying to leave his grasp.

"Only because you're cute when you think I don't like you." he said as his touch turned more sensual. His kisses returned as the hand that rested atop her stomach snaked lower and lower.

The sorceress's retort was lost in her throat as his finger brushed against her folds. She failed to suppress a pleasurable shiver as his hand delicately began to play around her little bulb. The very thoughts and reason why she was upset with him were fading as he continued to caress her stiffening sex, the sensation of his fingers against her now positively electric. He slowed to a steady massage of her mons as his lips found her neck once more, leaving no scar untouched as his free hand began to dance across the inside of her thighs.

"Eris..." he moaned softly as he tickled her ear lobe, grinning as she tried to stifle her own voice.

He was hesitant about dipping his fingers into her; she would always tense to an uncomfortable degree if she wasn't one hundred percent for it. Instead he continued on with his massage, leaving no place uncared for. The Titan's hands were mesmerizing but a sudden need caused her to place her small hands atop his, moving them away gently. She sat up slightly, the water sloshing about as she turned around within the confines of the tub in order to face him.

It was a vain impulse she knew, to want to see his face when she exposed herself. To see his features freeze in awe at her marred form, she wanted it, she needed it even after the things that were said earlier. To now that somehow he still found her beautiful was enough to brighten her mood no matter how dark it seemed.

"Gate...I'm sorry, you have given me no reason to doubt you, I just..." the Sorceress began as she knelt back down upon his legs, hands splayed out across his chest.

But he shushed her as he put a quick peck on her lips. "Babe, you could kick me off a cliff and I'd still be right back in your arms before you even knew it." he smirked.

"I know you would." she whispered as she leaned down to grace him with a feeling he'd learn to cherish for its rarity and wonder. To have Eris Morn kiss him was a sensation like no other. It was always a sort of nervous almost innocent brush of their lips, as if he may turn her away for some odd reason.

He placed his broad hands around her lithe body once more, deepening the kiss as her arms found a way around his neck. Her full lips always proved to have a tantalizing flavor as he was surprised to find that she was the first one to dart her tongue in as well. He pulled her close, feeling the softness of her breasts flush against him as returned her caress. A sensitive heat began to build in between her legs once more as the Titan's hands began to roam, tracing his hand across the dark residue left by her inhuman eyes. But just as her hand began to make it way down in order for a little self-satisfaction, he stopped her, covering her cheeks with sweet little kisses as he cradled the sorceress.

Eris let him lift her from the tub once more, stepping carefully towards the bed before he gingerly placed her down atop the soft sheets. He crawled up beside her but was slow to resume the foreplay.

"Did you want to talk about…this…Eris?" he asked tentatively. She frowned slightly at the change in mood, but she would be lying to herself if she thought the issue wasn't still nagging her.

"Gate..." she spoke as she felt his hand slip into hers, interlocking their fingers as he began to gently rub her hand.

"You know...whenever I see you with another...female guardian I can't help but wonder if you have simply settled for me." she spoke evenly if not a little hesitant.

"Well that's obviously not true." he smiled.

"I know, but doubt can be as powerful as fear or anger when festering in the correct mind." she replied sadly.

"So you doubt this?" he said with a cock of his eyebrow as he let go of her hand and snaked it down the small of her back.

She looked down and away from his eyes, her short auburn hair falling around her features. "I sometimes doubt the decision you've made...I wonder how I am worth it to you when there are so many better and willing options." She could sense him wanting to speak but instead she returned his gaze, her expression asking him to let her continue.

"I understand your fascination with me, but I cannot fathom your desire to pursue me, knowing what I am." the words hurt as they left her mouth, but she ripped herself from his eyes once more, she knew it had to be said. She wanting nothing more than take his constant flirting and casual contact for what it was but she couldn't fully bring herself to reveal such a vulnerability.

"Wow...Eris that was...a lot to hear." he replied after a few moments. "So what I'm gonna say next may sound a little dumb." he smirked, a playful expression Eris was quickly becoming familiar with.

"What if I just like you?" he shrugged. "What I just think you're cool?"

He cupped her check letting the dark puss flow over before he showed her how it flowed down his hand. "What if think this stuff awesome?"

"What if I think you're a sexy piece of ass? What if I think you're just fun and easy to talk to? What if I feel it's just natural to stand at your side? What happens when you become the only one I'm concerned about? What if I like all the little things you don't like about yourself?" he finished his round robin question as he propped his head up with his arm. He gave a telltale smile down toward the sorceress before his last 'what if' came forth.

"What if I just happen to fall in love with you Eris?" he asked as if the question itself was causal conversation piece.

The ex-guardian pulled back slightly at his touch as her slender form trembled before him. Love her? How dare he make such a claim yet know so little about her. Why would he say such a thing, knowing that her dark little heart had long since shriveled from the horrors of world around her. Love her? How could he when she was barely even able to love herself.

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, to get away from the man before, but the smallest caress. A gentle kiss near the eye on her forehead kept her planted a gesture that was meaningless by itself. But now, coming from the Titan, it all seemed to click.

"Gate." she whispered, still not looking towards him. "I don't know...I don't know what this sensation, this affection you have feels like, whether I never knew or If I've simply forgotten..."

She finally brought her three eyes up to meet his as she dared to search for any insincerity in his gaze.

"But if...maybe you can teach me what it is you feel so that I may one day be able to return it to you in kind."

"For what it's worth babe," he smiled,"I don't think you need the lesson, but I'll be glad to give you a few pointers."

"I'm glad Titan." she teased, a genuine smile returning to her face, "but perhaps we can start with something simpler."

She leaned in, grasping Gate's shoulder, as she brought their lips together once more. A pleasant tingle returned to her softest place as her tongue was eager to meet his. Forced to break for precious air, he took the opportunity to rotate the sorceress above him, slowly rubbing her powerful thighs as they sat on either side of his torso.

She needed no invitation to lean down and claim his lips for herself, the sensation of her full, pert breasts across his board chest was having quite the desired affect as she could feel his girth hardening, pressing up against the velvety lips of her folds.

Although the pair appeared so preoccupied with each other's ravenous kisses that their howling loins seemed to take a back seat. Their hands grabbing desperately at whatever flesh they could, separating from their somewhat sloppy kiss to peck and lick at each other's bare skin. The sorceress failed to stifle a moan when the guardian's mouth finally found the firm bud of her bust. A tantalizing shiver coursed through her body as the man's tongue swirled about each nipple, bringing a gleeful sound to the woman's lips. A sensation so heavenly that her hips felt the need to twich a little, this way and that as she was forced the grasp the bed's head board to steady herself.

She instinctively moaned the Titan's name when his fingers resumed the soft fondle of her moist folds. She leaned forward, resting on her knees, allowing his thick fingers full access to her sex, as one of her hands slowly made its way down, gently griping his erect member while bringing a hiss of pleasure from the male.

The deliberate, ginger massage of her mons shot mind numbing sparks up and down her lithe form, her moans arching and falling as his hand found a delightful rhythm in which to please her dripping womanhood. But he'd by lying if the sorceress's slender, rough, war torn hands weren't an absolutely sensational feeling against ever hardening member. Her slow, maddening strokes lubed by the delicious juices flowing from her soft insides.

Her ivory form ached with a joyous buck of her hips as his finger's heavenly touch began to build a euphoric pressure, a manic tightening of her insides as his massages brought her closer and closer. The Titan struggles to hold on as well, trying to focus on pleasuring the goddess above him, instead of the intoxicating grip on his erection.

And then, like the beautiful sensation of falling and flying, the tight twist of ecstasy shook her body, producing a squeal of pleasure as her hips convulsed, dumping her sweet juices onto his stomach. His throbbing girth all but forgotten, the Titan grasped his own length with his free hand and tipped them over, shooting his seed in between her legs, certain not to soil his lover as she brought their lips together again. Their tongues lazily batted at one another as her hand snaking down in between her legs, grasping his girth and assisting the male in stroking away the rest of his thick fluids.

"Goddamn Eris." he breathed as he slumped down, placing an arm around her to hug her close.

"Agreed Gate, that was...wonderful." she sighed, her arms finding their way around his neck.

They lay together for a sometime, bathing in each's heat and causally playing with each others loose features. Their ragged breathing gave way to even sighs as the moment's high gradually fell, but much to the sorceress's surprise, it didn't not die. Slowly but surely she felt the Titan's member thicken when her hand absentmindedly began to rub it.

"I'm always ready for you, babe." Gate purred as he propped himself up and moved toward the end of the bed, kissing her all the way down.

"Gate...I..." she breathed, suddenly flushed. The prospect of such an intense lust for her hadn't really been thought about, but here he was, ready for round two.

He knelt before the edge of the bed, bending down slightly to lick away at her aching folds. But before she could grab hold of his hair, he lifted up, adopting stance firm upon the floor with his knees as he teased her soft mound. Cupping her breast with one hand for a moment before he eased himself inside, her hips twitched with delight from the pressure before he leaned down to kiss her. Eris's arms wrapped themselves around his wide back his hands traveled south to cup her butt.

The Titan moaned softly as he began to move, inch by inch, deeper within before reeling back. She sighed with content as he found a slow beat to pleasure her with, a hand traveling up her back accompanied but slow, soft kisses around the eerie glow of her three eyes. She mixed a gasp with a moan as the sensual kiss turned into erotic licks, his tongue danced across the scars on her neck and chest before he found her full breasts again. Eris failed to hold back a carnal noise as he wet the buds, his attentive care of such sensitive areas was making it hard for the sorceress to focus on...anything.

She uttered another broken moan laced with his name, prompting the male to take her lips again. He seemed almost desperate to taste more of her sweet flavor as their tongues battled from dominance once more. But her back arched almost violently as his hand finally found the little bulb that sat above her folds. A euphoric, almost drunken smile graced her features as torrential waves of ecstasy shook her slender body. Her tone legs hooked around his torso, willing him to go deeper, to make his thrusts stronger as her hips rocked across his.

So it wasn't surprising to see the odd look of confusion when the Titan slowed his movement, taking long, low strides as he suckled the sorceress's neck, claiming her beauty as he clutched her lithe body for a moment. She barely had anytime to brace herself as the Titan suddenly stood up, grasping her by her toned lower cheeks, not willing to let up with his barrage of kisses as he slowly walked them over toward the bay widow, gently sitting them down. With his legs slightly extended to from a little nook for her to sit in, he threw open her curtains letting in the light provided by the stars.

"There's just something about the night." he whispered as he hugged her close. Eris on the other hand was struck speechless, graced again with the breath taking view of the starry sky painted about the quiet mountain range. But there was one small detail, no moon. He'd waited until the moon had moved away from their field of vision, obviously not wanting to remind her of the very place that took so much.

"Something indeed..." she breathed before she placed a battle worn hand on his cheek, tipping it up so that her lips could find his. It was short, almost caste kiss before she separated, looking out into the night sky. Part of her want to just stay right there, to spend the rest of time within the Titan's strong arms, but the other part wanted to satisfy the aching inch in between her thighs that was not at all waning due to the male's still hard member.

"Come Gate, shall we finish?" she smirked as she rocked her hips, eliciting a sharp gasp from the guardian.

"Damn Eris, gimme a warning." he teased as he began to recline aginst the floor, but not before he noticed the think green glow around the sorceress' hands. With a small flick of her wrist, the pillows from atop her bed tumble toward him, stopping in a place that would better support his back.

"I knew you always like to be on top babe." he purred as he laid back, watching with eager eyes at the curves in Eris's form as she arched her back, placing two small hands on the Titan's board chest.

"Well you are easy to push around." she mused as she steadied herself to begin again, but as she rose the guardian quickly ran his arms up her scared thighs, supporting her as he slowly began to thrust into her womanhood.

She moans were so low it could have been taken as a growl as his hips swayed to and fro with the beat of hers, matching each subtle move as her wetness consumed him. Her hand slowly made its way down towards her soft folds, but was intercept by the Titan's delicate touch, as she failed to suppress a muted gasp when his thick fingers danced across her mound, a luscious rhythm in time with each drive into her depths. Her free hands soon began to wander about his muscular body, flowing over his taunt abs before they found their way back to his chest.

His thrusts never lost any luster, any intensity as she climbed higher, her voice matching the rapturous pleasure she felt from the tightness beginning to fill her core. She moving closer, but didn't wish to do so without him, so on his next pull she lifted herself from his throbbing girth. He sat up quickly giving her a concerned look before his eyes widen at her leg work as she change positions, grasping at his manhood before she eased herself around his member with her back facing him.

Gate let out not a moan, but loud almost painful grunt as the sorceress rolled her hips, brushing her rear up against him before she set the pace. She didn't have to see him to know how contorted in ecstasy his face was as he embraced her tightly. His fingers played lightly with her breasts as he tried to calm himself down, but her smell, her taste, her hard yet supple body was enough to force his release right then as there. His mouth caressed her neck as his hands slowed her to a stop, playing idly with her soft sex and pert chest for several moments, he took a bit longer still until he was certain he was composed enough to fully pleasure the woman in his arms.

"Fuck, Eris...you know you feel too good to be doin' that." he whispered with ragged breathe as she patted his head, as if to sarcastically say 'poor baby'.

Although the smirk she wore was lost to a myriad of soft moans as he began to pump once more, slowly and deliberately as his fingers tickled the erect tip of her clitoris. Her hand moved to massage her breasts in tandem with his while the other gripped the Titan's arm, desperate to find some stability against the constant animalistic excitement of each thrust he shook her with. The exhilarating touch of his hands, the sensual kiss of his lips upon the marred remains of her back, the arching call of her name his continued to please her deepest parts.

The sorceress nearly lost herself within the intimate sounds and sensations of the Titan's soft yet sturdy form as she felt the genitive waves of his passion begin to bring her to the edge once again. She could feel him climbing as well, the pulsing, mind numbing pressure of his thick member as it seemed to grow harder still. He clutched her body with both hands as he desperately tried to taste all of her at once, to kiss and caress the voluptuous sway of her writhing form, to somehow capture her luscious moans as he wrenched his head around to claim her full lips, feeling the moisture of the dark liquid that spilled from her eyes that washed down his chest.

Her release was as powerful and unhinged as her lithe body twitched from the stunning, freeing sensation of climax. Each little motion, each buck of her hips was suddenly a howling wave of euphoria that burned the senses. She breathless squealed the Titan's name as his last thrusts shook him to his core, flowing into her as he embraced her still trembling form. She sighed with delight as he resumed his light kisses, willing her to enjoy what was left of the climax he massaged her less erogenous zones.

She fell lightly atop his chest as her strained breathing began to slow while she carefully pulled the guardian's softening girth from within her, much to his pained dismay. She stayed in his arms for a short spell, content in feeling the up and down of his slowly steadying breathe before she dipped her hand in the nearby tub, seeing that it was still piping hot.

An instinctual need she will admit, since she knew the bath had a heater, but the Titan took the hint very quickly. He gingerly cradled her as he stood, swiftly dipping a foot in the water before he eased in with the sorceress resting a top him.

"Now this is something." Eris sighed with contentment as she reclined lower and further into Gate's chest.

"Whew, I couldn't agree more babe." he chuckled as his submerged arms draped around her thin waist.

For a while they enjoyed the mutual silence between them, only the sound of Eris's black puss sizzling in the clean water filled their ears. It was when the sorceress was letting water wash over her hand as she lifted it out of the tub that something occurred to her.

"Gate." she started, gaining his attention. "What was it that you traveled all the way into the Grottos to give me?"

"Oh…ah that! Well bear with me, because it wasn't all my doing so I'm not sure what the limits of it are." he explained as he held out his hand before the ex-guardian. A rush of dark green mist, much like the Hive magic the sorceress could control, appeared in a slowly condensing ball before it sort of burst. Revealing what could only be a black, green and ivory ghost.

"Wha- what is this?" she stuttered as the ghost became to float around her.

"Well it's a ghost, babe. I know it's not replacement for y-"

"No, how did- how is this possible, why do you have a ghost re-forged with Darkness." she trembled.

"Do not fret Ms. Morn." a feminine voice flowed from the dark machine. "I am Marx, rebuilt by the collective known as Rasputin, I was given new life so that I might be a more compatible ghost for you." it explained, it angular body flexing slightly as it spoke.

"This is...I don't know..." she trailed off as she held out her hand for the black ghost to rest upon.

"Please tell me you like it." Gate said hesitantly, more than unsure about her reaction.

"I've never received anything like this before." she said quietly, "This...a resurrected ghost shouldn't be wasted on me..." she mumbled.

"Really? It seems to me you're the prefect person to receive a ghost, I meant you were chosen as a guardian before." Gate smiled as he placed a little kiss on her auburn locks.

But the sorceress was silent for a moment just staring of the black and green ghost that only blinked back at her. A ghost, a dark ghost to be exact, it was tremendous gift to be given, almost too good to be true. And to have Rasputin forge it for him, the Titan must have gone to extraordinary lengths to see this idea to fruition, to spend so much time, to burn so many resources on her and her alone. And for what? What had she given him beside complaints; back handed comments and a general air of doubt and mistrust.

She didn't deserve a second chance like this, with him. But here he sat, a warm, muscular body encompassing her, like he belonged there at her side. A handsome, loyal man that could have had any woman that caught his eye, and yet still he stayed...

"Thank you Gate." she mumbled softy, so quiet it could have been a whisper.

"Anything for you babe." he spoke as he gave her a little squeeze.

"You...you really mean that don't you?" she sighed an odd mixture of tiredness and joy.

"Absolutely." he replied without hesitation.

With that the sorceress remained quiet the rest of the night, letting the dark ghost wander around as she pleased. She only emitted a small noise of comfort and happiness every so often as she bathed in not just the heat of the tub, but for the first time in a long, long time, the warm of another person that cared for her more than she had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm, does anyone still remember this story?_

* * *

**A Dark Night 3**

**Part 1**

In an instant, the mere blink of an eye it seemed, she was gone. Nothing but a fond memory of the past that pestered his conscious as often as it could. It was a disappearance truly eerie in origin, no sign or warning, completely without a trace.

To be left in that situation might drive a man mad, but he was among a pantheon of patriarchy with the best of steely resolve and unshakeable confidence.

If of course, that confidence was forged of a not so solid material, it became another problem entirely

How could she have simply disappeared? She left a trail of ectoplasmic ooze every where she walked. Stranger still was how she left, the sorceress, believe it or not, did not keep the cleanest of lairs. Her typical abode was astrewn with open scrolls and talisman, and page upon page of notes on how to exploit the Darkness.

He'd wanted to clean her quarters if just a bit, but it was always met with a stern "Don't touch anything." But when he walked into a crisp clean dorm, dusted and reorganized, it was the first real, heart wrenching clue that she hadn't just left for a short spell, she was gone.

For the first week he scoured every inch of the Tower, only inquiring of her location from others every so often. But as one week turned into three, even the Vanguard grew frustrated with their Hive advisor's disappearance.

"At ease Titan." the Awoken's voiced boomed as he addressed the soldier before him.

"Now as you can imagine, the Vanguard doesn't normally concern itself with such...personal conflicts." Zavala began.

"But the unique relationship you hold with Eris Morn is why you've-"

"Sorry, but I don't know where she is either." Gate interrupted, suppressing a twinge of melancholy.

"Please." the ebony Warlock spoke, "Anything you could give us, we don't necessarily want to force her back, but if we could at least know why she left."

The response she received could only be seen, a brief flash of fractured pain and disappointment reflected in his features. He wasn't quite lost, no not yet, but it was obvious her absence was beginning to take it's toll.

"At this point your guess is as good as mine." Titan replied, his subtle expression change was perhaps lost on the City's commander, but to the Warlock and even the Hunter, it was as plain as day.

Zavala grumbled something unintelligible before he dismissed the young man. Of course it wasn't long until he became vocal about it, how these kinds of relations had no place among soldiers. But after Cayde's inevitable snort it was his female counter part that argued the point, that given moderation and maturity it was in fact possible. The argument would go on for another half an hour or so, but the Titan who spurred it on was long gone.

In the time he'd been with the enigmatic sorceress, never had she so completely vacated any place, with not a trace or clue to be found. However, within the corners of his mind that whispered of mischief and defiance, never had the sorceress specifically implied that he should seek her out. In fact, if he had to guess she hated his unannounced excursions to her areas of operation. But this situation felt a little different...

Nearly a month later it was still that very thought that fueled the Titan's mission as his armored boots hit the battered ground of another planet within the system. The thick, musty stench of sulfur filtered through his helm as he jogged along on the cracked Venusian soil. He was fresh off a campaign on Mars and before that, Earth, but there has been no sign of the sorceress anywhere. All of her usual safe houses had either been vacated or untouched as far as he could tell, however the fact that she'd emptied some out, even on planets that had very little Hive activity was at least evidence she was still out there.

But the mystery of her absence was still unknown and his options were running low. He was more or less at the edge of his rope, hence why he'd made this his next destination. His destination was a hidden terminal buried within the organic mess and rocky exterior of the planet, deep within the Istar Labs. It was where the titan had first met the Warmind, spawning a questionable friendship that would redefine him and his significant other.

His assumption, find the ghost, find her, was what he believed to be a rock solid plan. But as minutes grew into hours before the terminal, it was becoming obvious the Warmind wasn't in the mood for talking. It was a critical blow to his ultimate goal and confidence in his endeavors.

And he certainly wasn't the only one to come to that conclusion…

* * *

"You know, I used to see this as a valiant effort on your part, alas it's kind of depressing now..."

The sorceress had been missing for three months when Ferra had first spoken to him about it. The fact that it had taken that long was astounding within itself. The awoken huntress made it no secret she was still interested in the Titan, even after they'd tried and failed to keep their relationship alive. However after the sorceress had caught his eye she'd all but given up.

However it would appear that the game was once again afoot as the Huntress wasted no time pouring on the 'charm' once more.

"Your input has been noted." the Titan grumbled as he took a seat before one of the long cafeteria tables.

"I know you're rather stubborn sometimes, but try to take it easy." she cooed, ignoring his grimace.

"You say that as if I've somehow given up."

"Or maybe I'm recommending you should." she replied quickly, with a more than noticeable edge.

While mid-chew, the Titan paused, but only for moment before he continued with his meal. He knew what the Huntress was trying to imply, it wasn't even the first time she'd made the accusation, nor would it likely be the last. No, the real trial was not letting the doubts she tried to seed take hold. To make matters worse, Ferra was annoyingly gorgeous, so much so it was hard to ignore the curvy Awoken sometimes.

Unfortunately, between the constant background chatter of the eatery, the mild staleness of the beard he was chewing, and the crushing, unrelenting loneliness that had begun to creep within as of late, the Titan was somewhat quick to grow frustrated.

"And so what if I did Ferra?" he spat, stabbing the cut of chicken with an aging knife, "If I did forget about her, you certainly would not be my rebound girl."

Ferra frowned, but looked otherwise unsurprised by the outburst. Her already stoic expression remained unfazed as she propped her head up onto her forearm.

"We both know it's time for you to move on, you're only making this harder on yourself." she smirked.

"Move on?" he exclaimed, "She's missing, not dead."

"As far as you know." Ferra shrugged.

"You know what, I don't have to take this." Gate frowned as he stood, the Huntress however, seemed to be under no pressure to stop him.

"Believe what you want Gate, but sooner or later you're going to come running back to me like you always do." she proclaimed with a chilling smile.

Try as he might the grievous words of the Huntress wore on his mind for several months to come as an ever present warning to his inevitable failure. The malicious concept hung like a venomous spider that had cornered it's prey, leaving the frightened insect to wonder when the final blow would be struck.

The days passed as quickly as they began to arrive, but try as he might, he could continue to wait for the sorceress, but the world would not wait for him. New enemies arose while the Taken still clawed at what humanity had rebuilt. With or without her, he still had a mission, a battle to fight, a wall to protect.

He could shut out the cryptic musing of a lone Huntress. The empty words of console from his comrades, save one that is. He'd been like the awkward antithesis to his already prudent self defeat. A friendly faced Warlock with equally upbeat disposition, whose words help to stave off the inkling seeds of doubt if but for a moment. At some point he would have to ask how the man stayed so positive...was his name Daj or Raj or something...

Yet his intervention did seem to come at some benefit as the months finally turned into a year, he could place the disparity and loneliness behind him. He would not let it affect his judgement lest the consequence be paid with his own life. But even with such resolve, the idea of the search still clawed at his thoughts.

But what else was he too do? Eris Morn was gone, without any word or warning, even in the darkest recesses of his mind the idea of having been abandoned was a notion that had barely been given any attention. But now, as the anniversary of her disappearance drew to a close, the idea of her desertion was beginning to take hold whether he liked it or not.

What was left to accomplish, was there even any point in attempting to facilitate her return? Where could he even look at this point? He'd scoured the rusting remains of Earth, mapped the red deserts of Mars, fought through the endless tunnels of the Moon, searched the high rises of Venus. The Titan had even blown a new hole or two in the walls on the Dreaghtnaught in pursuit of the sorceress.

Where in the hell was she ?! It was almost as if she was hiding in a fucking hole somewhere that was constantly just out of his sight...

It was that very thought that forze the Titan in his tracks, which unfortunately at that moment was a top a treadmill. The resulting crash rose a few chuckles within the gym, but Titan was quick to shake it off as he scurried away.

"Where are we going Gate." his ghost asked anxiously as it appeared before him, less concerned with the fact that he'd left a lot of his gear behind and more with the almost crazed smile he had on his face.

"To Eris, obviously." the Titan replied with a confident laugh.

"Ugh, not this again." the tiny mech sighed.

"No this time, I'm one hundred percent sure." the Titan replied sliding rather unsteadily as he took a hard corner on the tile towards the dormitories.

"I can recall a similar conversation about the Dreadnaught two months ago." the ghost replied with more than a little sarcasm.

"Don't be so skeptical Arthur." Gate laughed as he burst into his room, digging around frantically for just the gear he needed. Fresh armor, spare knife, a new sidearm locked and loaded. But it was the case he pulled from under this bed that shocked the tiny machine. A specialty weapon built by Banshee, battle tested and tuned on the plains of Mars against the Wolves. It's dark orange paint job was faded and worn, but the custom blast shields on the muzzle still stood strong.

"You're serious aren't you?" Arthur spoke slowly, careful floating over the guardian as he checked over his weapons.

"You know it." he said as he fastened his helm and flashing what the ghost knew was a confident smile.

* * *

The crunch of the grey stone under his boots was a bit jarring in response to the haste in the Titan's step as he ran across the uneven the surface of the Moon. A powerful vault sent his armored form down a small rocky embankment under a fanfare of dust and debris until he came to a stop at the edge of the abyss. A howling cesspool of death and decay lay below the male, calling him closer and yet the fear of such a place pushed him back. This was one of the last places she could even feasibly be aside from the floating mass of wreckage called the Reef. But after the Queen's disastrous demise, valiant sacrifice, or mysterious disappearance (which ever you believed) the sorceress hadn't been all too welcome there.

So as farfetched as the idea might have been, this was quite literally the last place she could be.

The Titan looked a little apprehensive as he peered over into the enormous gorge that was the Hellmouth, nervously kicking a pebble into the expanse as if he could gauge the depth based on how long it took to reach the bottom.

"This is a horrible idea." his ghost chirped as it floated near the edge.

"Maybe…" Gate trailed off.

"There's no 'maybe' about it." Arthur grumbled.

"Let's assume that you're correct, that Eris is even here, you know the place that trapped and tortured her for years." the ghost deadpanned. "Your plan is to jump head first into the Hellmouth, which puts us god knows how far away from the only transmat zone in the abyss. Then we're going to search for her in place were even I can't see 3 meters ahead of me, while surround by what's left of Crota's spawn."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." the male shrugged as he peered over edge once more, eyeing the depths of the chasm in order to approximate the correct jumping distance.

"And you're absolutely sure she's down there?"

"Nope." he smirked as he took one hop onto the rim of the Hellmouth, sliding down the steep lip before he leapt with all his might into the murky cloud of Hive magic, a odd substance that slowed his descent yet still gave the nauseating sensation of a lengthy free fall.

For some odd reason it was always enough to make you forget the bone shattering landing that inevitable followed. The finale of such a dive always seemed to be synonymous with a brutal wake up call, that brisk remember that you have in fact entered Hive territory and in all reality you might not make it back in one piece.

But that meant little to the Titan for he felt he would not be returning alone, but with the sorceress that knew the abyss like no one else could.

"So what now?" his ghost shuddered, mentally cringing at the faint growl of a Ogre lurking somewhere in the darkness.

"We move." Gate nodded as jogged in the bleak shadows of the abyss, keeping a keen eye out for a set of 3 eyes that moved differently than the others.

They pressed on deeper into the dark expanse careful to avoid the lumbering Knights that still patrolled the grounds and performing silent executions of any wayward thrall that got too close for comfort.

But for all their effort, it was still quite obvious the Titan had no idea where he was going or even what he was doing for that matter, his ghost made it a point that the very situation was wearing on his nerves.

Pitfalls to avoid, ecto-plasmic pools to step over, Wizards they had to hide from at a moment's notice, it was beginning to border on maddening in such a short time. The Titan of course didn't notice in the least, how would he, the male had already been so patient for so long, it was to be expected that he would jump head first at the chance, no matter how small, to find the sorceress.

But this was getting nowhere, and the tiny mech could have sworn he'd seen that rock before…

They were going in circles, stuck in hellish world of the Hive chasm without even the slightest idea of their penultimate destination. But at this point would the guardian finally listen to reason? Since they're decent into the proverbial hell hole he'd been holding it in quite well, but now that they had committed to such an asinine endeavor the brave face the Titan had put on was beginning to peel.

"Gate." the ghost warned as the soldier jumped haphazardly over a shallow crevasse, landing clumsily on the other side. "We need to reassess our position Gate." Arthur advised when the Titan had finally jogged up to a subterranean chiff side.

"We haven't been at this very long, but at the rate you're going, you'll burn yourself out before we make any progress. Might I remind you that down here my ability to generate light is rather limited."

"I know." the male sighed as he kicked a rock into the abyss, waiting patiently for yet another silent drop, another excruciating reminder that he was alone, and that he may very well never see her again.

Well, that would of been the case had a shallow plunk not hit his ears a few moments later.

"Uh, where exactly are we." the Titan wondered aloud, peeping rather precariously into the depths at a platform he couldn't see.

"I know what you're thinking, yes that level below us is uncharted, but that doesn't mean-" Arthur tried, but the very implication of threading the road less travelled sent the Titan into the dark, legs flailing as he landed less than elegantly on the outcropping.

"I know, I know, it's dangerous and stupid, but I never said both weren't going to occur today." Gate chuckled as he began to ease himself toward a tunnel adjacent to the wall. If the dark confines of the Abyss was a true test of nerve, the inky black walls of the cavern ahead certainly put it to shame.

The dull light of emerald lambs and burning bones that made the maze above at least somewhat navigable was completely absent here. The Titan resisted the urge to use one of the flares he'd brought for just such an occasion. It there was one thing he'd learned for the sorceress, it was that the Hive never made anything on a small scale. Thus it wasn't long before the gravity of the situation began to sink in for the overly adventurous guardian.

Finding Eris was one thing, spelunking blindly through miles of unknown tunnel was something else entirely. However the idea of giving up was even more grating, and yet he still let a dark chuckle seep out. Now he could sympathize with why the sorceress had replaced her own eyes rather than stumble in the dark for years.

In an odd gesture he rolled his eyes at his own musings before he pulled one the flares from the tactile pouch on his thigh, striking it against a nearby wall. It's thick crimson flame, while dull, was more that enough to cut through the suffocating dark with ease.

"Ugh, I swear one day you're going to get us both killed." the ghost said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'd be disappoint if I didn't" the Titan scoffed as he proceeded with newfound vigor further into the depths of the Moon.

* * *

The Titan's vigor, as the ghost predicted would burn out quite quickly, just like the flare in his hand, did just that, and yet he couldn't bring himself to mention their predicament yet again, perhaps even his tiny little machine soul he felt they would at least be closer to finding something.

Even now Arthur wished for an intervention of some kind, but no such luck found them even as the last of the flares dimmed, threatening to engulf them in darkness once more, if a pit hadn't swallowed the Titan first.

"Gate!" the tiny mech gasped, far too late to serve as any warning to the tumbling guardian as he fell end over end. The Titan's armor sparked against the rocky walls of the passage, relentless in its ability to impede a smooth descent.

His landing upon the rocky floor below was the final topping to the symphony of failure he'd just featured himself in. His auto rifle slammed into ground, firing a few panicked shots before it settled. Last but certainly not least his crimson flare fell before his hands, touching down with a thick 'plunk'.

"Ow." he moaned painfully before he rolled over. The shaft he'd literally fallen victim to was nothing but a black splouch in the endless dark above him. It was only a few moments after that the ivory eye of his partner floated gently down, a critical sigh escaping his non-existent lips as he drifted near.

"Indeed, are you alright?" Arthur asked as he lightly scanned the Titan.

"Just peachy" he wheezed as he picked himself up, fumbling to find his weapon only to discover the fall had jammed the rifle's action. With the light quickly draining from the flare he drew his sidearm and pressed forward for but a moment before the crimson flame was extinguished. A final nail to the confidence he'd been laying in a coffin for the duration of the year.

His knees buckled as idea finally sunk in, she was gone, forever absent from his touch for reasons he only had but a small grasp of, and now he would die because of it. This refusal to accept such an event must have been driving him mad for the faint glimmer of ambient light before him was surely a hallucination. But if insanity was his fate, it couldn't have been all that bad, his lover had achieved it once and even she said the novelty of it wears off with time.

So what exactly had he left to lose, at least with this new development he might be able to see where he was going.

Although as the Titan trudged on, 'might' transformed into 'could'. The light clearly wasn't Hive in origin either, it lacked the sickly tones of green emitted from their haphazardly placed lamps. No this was something planted here as sort of beacon, growing brightly with each step until the male no longer need to use the tunnel's wall as a guide.

What he found soon after was nothing less than earthshaking, he could barely contain the smile that crept across his face as he stepping into the chamber producing the illumination. It was a moderately sized single room littered with various Hive like the odds and ends, including a few makeshift torches formed from a severed thrall hand. The floor was more earthen in nature than rock, with various amenities carved into the wall such as a work table and sleeping alcove. However the tools and other various forged items seemed much more technical in nature than he expected.

His head swiveled slowly as took in all that he could, making mental notes to the rifle placed against the a nearby stack of spear like weapons forged from Hive components along with other offense like items. He then padded quietly over to the carved table topped with a multitude of vials, and other containers. It also sported more than it's fair share of notes, many of which were squibbed into the wall above. Symbols and data nodes were scattered about, while the still rotting skull of an all powerful Knight sat in the middle.

The marvel of it all was astounding, wondrous, and several other emotions he had immense trouble keeping down. In what he thought was his darkest moment, a light had reignited his hope. This clearly active hideaway, or more likely a lair of sorts, must have belonged to the sorceress. In fact it took a striking resemblance to the room she vacated almost a year ago, just more...underground.

At this point it frightened him to think he had been moments away from giving up all hope on the matter, and yet here he-

The sudden shuffle from across the room nearly had the Titan jump out of his armor as he sidearm brought up to attention faster than it'd ever been brandished before. From what he could tell, the sound was from the opposite of the lair's entrance yet nothing had gone past him, but it was so soft he'd failed to notice it before.

Sitting within the alcove was a sort of basket, a rather large one at last. Typically not something worth pointing the lethal end of a firearm towards. But if this was truly one of the sorceress's getaways, one that she was still using, then he was almost obligated to investige. One of the first things he noticed with how the ex-guardian went about her work, she never kept live specimens in any sense of the term.

Whatever this was, it probably shouldn't have been there, but if it was her doing, then there would have been a specific reason behind it, as to what that may have been, the answer was far more nerve racking than he would have liked to admit.

Gun still drawn he edged closer to the alcove, eyes trained on the basket as it shuffled again. With a deep breath and one fluid motion, he uncovered-

"What the hell…" he exhaled.


	4. Chapter 4

_I never intended for things to take this long, in that way I feel I've let a lot of people down, hopefully Part 2 will help those forgive me. Mostly because I figure this is why people read this story in the first place ;)  
_

_As always feel first to PM me with any questions, comments, or discussion points._

* * *

**Dark Night 3**

**Part 2**

Time, a relative concept abstract in it's origin and measureless in it's form. In object isolation it became a meaningless tool in the way of perspective. How long had it been since she'd felt pleasant touch of the sun on her scars, the sound of the Tower's lively chatter, she would grudgingly admit she missed it all. But necessity demands change, and change was a force no man could challenge. So she embraced the dark once again, the final solution to the impending issue.

The reprieve had been ironically peaceful, given the horrifying reality that was the Hellmouth, but for that reason alone she couldn't remain here for eternity. She would eventually have to resurface and with her the entity that forced her relocation in the first place.

How would the outside world react? It was a constant fear that kept the sorceress busy and subconscious incentive to delay her return. The tower, the Vanguard, they weren't ready, he wasn't...ready…

But as she plunged a jagged blade into the dying corpse of an Acolyte, she knew the truth of the matter and the shadow it cast resided not with the outside world, but herself.

The now brittle bone of the decaying Hive splinted under the force of her blade, thick viscous fluid like that which seeped from her own eyes flowed out as the she repeated the arduous task of stripping the foot soldier for whatever resources it held. Yet doubt plagued her, bogging down the process as the need to convince herself of her own isolation. She was tired, she was alone, and just maybe this transition she almost considered a sort of break she in fact now needed a vacation from.

The monotony of it had outworn its welcome, an aftereffect of the event that forced her into hiding. As selfish as the wish was, she needed another change, or rather return to what once was…

"Eris." A sharp voice starled her followed by the deep emerald contrail of her reforged ghost floating by.

"Marx, I'm a little busy." the sorceresses grumbled as she began to pry the arm away from the Acolyte's shoulder.

"It's urgent ma'am, I've had a proximity alarm engage in sublevel seven-" the tiny machine spoke before the older woman let her serrated edge fall to the ground. Her booted heels splashed through the dark pools of the abyss as she sprinted back into depths. Her features flushed with panic as a lone thrall was met with an untimely end for impeding her path.

It was impossible, nothing could have gotten that far without her noticing, she could only shudder to think what manner of beast could have possibly navigated the maze of abandoned tunnels and passages just to wonder upon a lair she'd kept so carefully hidden…

* * *

It looked like a child, an infant to be precise, but something was wrong, very wrong. It looked diseased almost, like something was ravaging the poor child's skin. But as the little one let loose a quiet yawn, the Titan could observe the odd way in which it's tiny form moved. The baby's decaying skin didn't seem to irritate it or cause any such discomfort, even as it's eye's fluttered open, it seemed... well, positively startled at the sight of a faceless behemoth looking down at it.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Gate cooed as he quickly unlatched his helmet, even if the child looked like a hell spawn, it was still obviously an infant. Against his better judgment, he holstered his sidearm in order to move the babe a little closer and out of the padded basket it was just napping in.

Cradling it gently, now he could definitely identify that the child was not suffering from any ailment, but rather it's tough exterior was a product of it's body.

"Arthur, have you scanned him yet." the Titan asked, amused with how enamored the child had become with him, he placed his gloved finger before the newborn, chuckling as she grasping at his digits.

"I'm just finishing now, and it appears to be a she, not a he." the ghost corrected as it floated closer to the baby.

"She? Well still this isn't something you see everyday is it." the Titan grinned as the child smiled back. It laughed playfully before it took hold of the Titan's index finger, and with a dull pop, broke it almost instantly.

Gate's face scrunched up faster than the ghost ever thought possible, and he was even more impressed with how well the Titan stifled what he was certain was rather excruciating pain.

"Fuck." the male wheezed as he looked down at the little girl how couldn't be more content with what she had done.

"Perhaps you're already figured this out but from what I can tell this child has quite a few Hive like sequences in it's DNA, taken from a Knight no less despite its humanoid female chromosomes."

"Yeah, that was something I needed to know like five seconds ago." Gate groaned as he placed the babe back in her makeshift crib. Unfortunately the moment he did so, those lifeless dark eyes that were somehow so filled with happiness began to the water with absolute prejudice.

"Oh no, no no no." Gate sighed as he scooped the small child back into his arms.

"Can you fix my finger Arthur?" he complained when the ghost appeared to have wandered off. The tiny mech shot him what he felt was an unfair sigh before it went to work regenerating his broken digit.

As the ghost did so, the Titan made sure to get another clear look at the little girl. He was honestly surprised he hadn't noticed it before, but the in it's state of infancy, she took a striking resemblance from the ancient species. Perhaps it was the fact that Hive started as the twisted, bony form of Thrall that had initially thrown him off. This baby showed very Knight like traits, sporting patches of rough skin that were very reminiscent of the behemoth's armored limbs. An observation made even more confusing due to the fact she was female.

A female humanoid Hive hybrid child that resembled the undead race's walking fortress, and he thought watching Zavala crack a smile was the strangest and rarest thing he'd ever see in his lifetime.

"Where the heck did you come from." he asked it softly.

* * *

Stone splintered under foot as the sorceress drew closer to her hidden home. She'd taken too long, even as well secured as the compound was, it would have only been a matter of time before it's uncovering. But this was too soon, far too soon for her liking. And yet in a way perhaps she was to blame, so preoccupied with the routine she was unable to detect the impending danger.

But now, regret was just a waste of time, there was only one priority at the forefront of her mind. A trail of sparks kicked away from her light armor as she slide down a passageway. There was a slight skip in her step as she meet the stoney tunnel feet first, sprinting with everything she had until upon the final stretch as it were, that when she first sensed him.

Even after so long his aura was unmistakable, confident, strong, and just the tiniest hint of playful…

He'd found her…

The truth of the situation was nothing short of overwhelming for the sorceress, she'd almost wished it had been a wayward Knight that has stumbled upon her hideaway. She'd pondered the eventuality of this encounter but never its composition, what could she say? What should she do? And why had she given herself so little time to react...her legs seem move of their own accord, bringing her closer to the entrance of the chamber. Close enough to the hear the soft words as they left his lips and powerful as they complied her to speak.

"From you." her voice answered causing the Titan to freeze where he stood.

Her voice, so low yet so feminine. So commanding, yet so soft and fair. It was just as he remembered, and just as he'd mourned the loss of. A perfect orchestra of sound only befitting the perfect woman it belonged to. He wanted to keep his turn slow and deliberate, to curb the emotions surging through him that very moment. As if to prove that she didn't have this profound, hypnotic effect over his mind.

As if to say 'What, you thought I missed you? Come on now'.

But of course he couldn't do anything like that, not even in the slightest. He'd been alone for far too long, sleepless nights, prolonged hunts in the wild, he'd moved far past the ego stroking ways of the passing year.

As he spun all of his thoughts were consumed by the reunion he was close to giving up on. The Sorceress could hardly brace for the impact of his lips crashing into hers, releasing so much desperation and heartache into a single caress. Yearning for her touch if even once more and cursing every god that seemed apathetic to his prayers.

The true reality of what she'd put the Titan through hadn't truly hit until that moment. For the sorceress her actions were justified in their process and rational in their execution. Certainly there was small pang that he might miss her, but she assumed it would be nothing more than a faze, he'd move past it, or so she thought.

The awkward position of having the child between them brought the contact to an end much sooner than either would have liked, but the girl was beginning to become grabby once more and the Titan wasn't keen on another broken finger.

"Eris…" he breathed unsure of where to begin, countless questions whirled through his head, each fighting to come before the other.

"Because of her." the sorceress replied, brushing her thumb across the child's armored cheek, spurring a soft giggle.

"How...why...Eris I don't understand." Gate replied, just a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

"I...I didn't either Gate." she admitted, "I had no idea what was happening to me or why, I wasn't sure what I needed to do…"

"So you left." Gate finished, a frown growing on his face before the baby's infectious laugh dashed it away.

"It's a long story, I wasn't sure what she was." Eris sighed.

"Well, she's your daughter." the Titan said as it if was obvious.

"Sort of." the ex-guardian replied with a sort of sideways glance before she stepped over to the work table.

"Sort of?" Gate echoed.

"She had some help getting here, help I'm not sure I would have liked, especially without my consent."

"What in the world happened Eris." he asked, worry evident in his voice. But the sorceress remained quiet, only glancing back at the Titan before beginning to gather various items into a single container.

"So that's it?" he asked, somewhat still appalled by his recent discovery, and the woman's apathetic attitude to it.

"Yes that's it Gate, I'm going back, I don't believe I need to reside here any longer regardless."

"You can't be serious." he exclaimed, putting not just a glare on Eris's face but a the hint of a frown on their daughter's.

"Well what do you want from me Gate?"

"Why did leave, I had no idea what happened to you!" he cried. "I thought you'd left me." he added solemnly.

"I...I didn't know, the day I woke up...you left me alone Eris…"

"I know Gate and...I'm sorry, but I did what I had to." she growled.

"Then why?"

"Because at the time I didn't even know what she was." Eris explained, as she gently received the child from the male's arms.

"She was an anomaly, an unexpected event in what I well admit was a calm and inviting life." she said offering the Titan the smallest of smiles.

"When I discovered her, I had to leave, they would have never allowed her in the Tower, you must understand that."

"I do understand, believe me, I just don't get why you couldn't tell me." Gate replied.

"I wasn't sure how you would react, I wasn't even sure how I was going to react. At the time I thought it was impossible for me to give birth."

"Yeah about that…" Gate nodded.

"If you'll let me finish." the sorceress scowled, drawing a sheepish grin from the Titan.

"I left because I had assumed the worse, a Hive parasite embedded within me. I saw no advantage removing it so close the city, especially if my theory had been wrong and a much worse monster was brewing. So I took all of the research I believed I would need with me."

"It was only months later I realized that it was not a parasite but Ryora."

"Ryora?" the Titan repeated, it had been nagging him what the child's name was.

"Yes, Ryora." Eris scowled before searching for something the baby could chew on, the male male was rather alarmed at the sharp piece of metal the sorceress went for, but was quickly reminded of the infant's raw strength when it's first bite dented the shrapnel.

"This child, while even in the womb, craved the Darkness, needed it, so...against my better judgment I returned the one place it could recieve a familiar and steady supply."

"The Hellmouth." he nodded for her to continue.

"Yes, but even then there were complications, with the first injury the embryo caused I realized that a natural birth would kill me. So I spent the next several weeks trying to figure out how to transfer the child to a Hive larval sack I had grown."

"Eight months later she hatched, from that moment on I've been trying to decipher which gene sequences Rasputin used to even make my pregnancy possible."

At that the Titan nearly tripped over his own feet."Rasputin?! Why? How do you know?"

"The why, I am unsure of, the how should be obvious, it was Marx."

"Eris...I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Don't be, the machine and I came to terms when we discovered she had been used as well. And suppose I should have been grateful, Rasputin's experiment allowed me to be regenerated once again using a ghost, like a true guardian."

"That is amazing…" the Titan whispered when the sorceress grew quiet. "I'm still disappointed that you couldn't trust me with any of this."

"Time slipped away from me Gate, it hadn't truly occurred to me how long I'd been gone until you appeared here." she replied, genuine sorrow more than evident in her voice.

"Well I just couldn't take it anymore." he blurted out. "You know I'm not one for waiting around, I couldn't bare the thought that may never see you again."

"I was going to return Gate, I just…" she began before the Titan place a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine, no harm no foul." he smiled, putted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just try to give me a heads up next time, I'm certain the Vanguard are still pissed at me."

"Why would they be? None of this was your fault." she asked.

"Because of how much time I spent looking for you babe. I used a lot of Vanguard time and money trying to find you, at this point I'm pretty sure I've been kicked out of my fireteam."

"Gate, you shouldn't have done all that." Eris groaned.

"Well you didn't give me much choice, I'm just glad I found you, and Ryora."

"I should have been more attentive to how long I was taking." Eris sighed

"Yes you should have, but I don't care, we're here now, together, and now I'm a dad now, that's a win in my book." Gate beamed.

"Yes, with what little good that will do me now." the sorceress griped.

"Hey now, I'm not going to deal with this whole self pity thing again." Gate playfully scolded.

"And I know we're having some kind of a moment right now, but the Hellmouth give me the creeps, can we maybe, I dunno, continue somewhere else?"

"What about-" the woman spoke before the Titan interrupted.

"Of course I want to bring my mutant Hive child." he cooed at the little girl who giggled in response.

"Perhaps...I could use a change of venue." the sorceress agreed with just the slightest smile.

* * *

The return to the Tower was about as eventful as they could have expected. Sensors of a Hive intrusion went off the moment they stepped foot in the Plaza. Guns were drawn on both sides before the Hunter Vanguard stepped into the commotion.

A Hive child would be the talk of the town for some time to come, another key incentive in the ex-guardian's refusal to return to the city. Luckily Cayde had a way with dispersing crowds, even if it was general threat of extra time in the Crucible.

Ikora was next in line behind the Hunter, immediately fascinated with Ryora's mere existence. After some instance and just a bit of arguing, the Warlock took temporary custody of the babe, claiming that at least a thorough medical check up was in order to ensure the child's health.

A little more excitement had followed until Titan Vanguard barked at the gawking crowd to disperse, giving the new parents a chance to slip away. Whether she would admit it or not, the Gate could see the relief in the sorceress's eyes, yet weariness was quick to set in when she observed how the effects of the her absence had manifest as she stepped back into her old abode. Gate had turned her dorm into a rather messy headquarters in his relentless quest. Maps littered the room dotted with scarcely explored regions and areas of the system the average guardian would probably avoid. There were even a few Hive artifacts in the mix, evidence of his desperate attempts to locate her.

She's been struck speechless, all this time and effort burned in search of her and her alone, the sorceress might have even teared up if she had the ability to cry.

"I am...still impressed." she began softly, stooping down to attain one of the relics "That you would go through all this trouble to find me."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Gate smiled for a moment as she gave him a sideways glance.

"Okay I like to think you would." the Titan chuckled as he stepped forward to embrace her, not too tight but quite firmer than he ever had before. He couldn't let her get away this time.

"You know, I just might." Eris replied as she cupped his cheek drawing his face in so there lips could meet. She never realized how much she missed his taste until that moment. The flavor of a man that wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

There was no resistance as their tongues met, even less so when she made a grab for his armor. There was a small tussle of striped clothes and undergarments before they fell onto her bed.

He smiled, truly he'd missed the toned body of the sorceress. His touch traveled lower and lower before her breath caught as he paused in between her thighs. His tongue tickled at her folds for a brief moment eliciting a rather premature moan from the ex-guardian. The Titan however took no pause in his advance, lightly kissing her mound in just the way she was fond of. A slow, diligent motion that produced the sweetest moisture from her womanhood.

She hummed softly at his touch, her normal grasp at his locks abandoned for a more relaxed posture atop the bed. She had no wish to move or disturb the male as his tongue danced, slowly working its way into her. After so long the shiver that flew up her form was almost startling, so much so she released the tiniest of laughs.

"Did you just giggle?" Gate teased as he lift his gaze to meet the flustered expression of the sorceress.

"No." she replied just a little too quickly, yet still sporting a slight smirk as the male made his way closer, capturing her lips once more.

Even as their tongues battle for dominance within the heated kiss a husky moan escaped as the Titan's fingers resumed the work of his month atop her folds. A hand finally found it's way towards his broad chest as he in turn began to work his way down her scarred neck reaffirming the affection he felt for the battered and bruised woman before him. But during the slow tenderous motion in which he used the massage the sorceress he was caught rather off guard by how abruptly the moment would end.

She visibly and quite painfully winched within moments of his fingers dipping into her warmth. Her hands reflexly gripped, scratching the skin of the Titan, and injury that largely went unnoticed as he made his inquiry.

"Eris...I'm sorry...I" he started, but a shake of the ex-guardian's head silenced him.

"I am unsure myself Gate." she assured him as one of her hand traveled to inspect her womanhood, but she found the discomfort returning the moment she attempted a similar action. A perplexed expression began to overtake her features when she attempted to determine the cause of such an occurrence. Putting aside the fact she hadn't seen any 'action' in a long time, the ex-guardian did have an increased tolerance for pain, so this situation was odd within itself.

The Titan gathered the woman in his arms as she attempted to complete a self diagnostic, no doubt her brow would have forrowed at the very predicament.

"Maybe we just need to go a little slower." he cooed, giving her cheek a nuzzle.

"That is most likely the case." she sighed, "I fear the encounter I suffered with the Ogre a few months ago may have left the area tender." she surmised.

"Encounter." Gate repeated with much that just worried tone.

"Yes, it was an error in judgement, I got too close and mistakenly let it strike me, it's claws cut deeper than I was prepared for."

"Good God, do you need to head to the infirmary or something?" the Titan exclaimed, but the sorceress only shook her head.

"Unlikely, I am but just slightly weaker in this area." she argument before her tone shifted, "I wish to continue, I will endure."

"Not if this persists." he warned.

"It won't, I trust you to find a way, you always seem to." she smirked.

"Well it's hard to say no to that kind of confidence." he smiled as he leaned in to kiss the woman once more.

With care his hand drifted back toward her sex, rubbing the mound as gently as he his thick fingers would allow. His opposite hand came to lightly cup her breast, massaging both as he let his lips caress her neck. Her moans were were as sweet as he remembered but still he felt pressured to meet her request.

He struggled not to become caught within her intoxicating aroma and shivering form, she demanded his performance so began to employ the only solution he could think of. A tidbit he'd read in his search about Hive and heat.

With a steady hand he let the smallest surge of Solar Light flow from his palm, warming her core and hopefully soothing her pained muscles.

The sensual stroke of his fingers paused for a moment as she coaxed the woman to turn and lay down atop him before he attempted one last entry.

He took her lips once more as he reapplied the tender touch of his digits to her folds, tracing slow, tentative lines as he gauged her reaction. A shallow gasp from the sorceress soon answered his question as she clutched the his shoulders, back arching under his touch.

She stifled a moan as his ticklish touch turned far more exhilarating in nature, and familiar spark bounced up her spine sending a rapturous shudder out of her lips and into his.

A laborious pant of his name spurred the Titan to dip a single finger into her, she fliched only once before the warming sensation of his hand quickly alleviated any displeasure that may have been had.

He slowly claimed her left breast while showing delicate care to her lower bud, not daring to move within her until he was certina not ill would come. However the sorceress seemed a little less patient than he. She eased his mouth away from her chest as she lower onto his, hungrily taking his lips and toying with his tongue as she used her torso to give his length a rather carnal rub.

The sensation was positively mind numbing, the feel of her pert chest flush with his, the sumptuous touch of her full lips, the merciless graze against his ever hardening member, for almost a moment he lost himself. Only the light hiss of the woman above him told him that his fingers had moved.

Still he held, matching the slowest rhyme he could make for his lover before before an gentle hand hand cupped his jaw so she could gingerly suck on his lip, silently coaxing him to increase the pace.

And oblige he did, tenderly increasing the intensity of her delight. Her noises ached higher with each stroke as her lips fell away, the kiss forgotten before euphoria of his hand. Yet only for a moment before claiming some control for herself. Her slender fingers found their way around his length, drawing a deep moan from the guardian, his figures pausing their pleasurable dance as she took the tip of his girth, brushing it against his folds.

"Now." she commanded, a touch of unfamiliar confidence in her voice that was more than just little provocative for the Titan.

He fought to keep his mind clear but the sensual moves of the lithe goddess were impossible to overcome. With her folds flowing freely he tested her opening, gauging her expression before slipping further and further inside before a light, irresistible moan answered him.

His hands found their way to her firm rear, steadying her torso before he inched slowly outward, watching and waiting before another small nod and heated kiss asked him to continue. He moved in carefully, placing a warm hand around where they were one until the slightest of the rhythms was in motion. Every so often the sorceress of would grimace, causing the male to make an adjustment, but soon a smooth pace had her matching him in time.

A modest smile crossed her features as a heavenly sensation made her body tremble against his, a sweet moan caught on her tongue as she once again savored his flavor, adding to the heating building within her. The male was all but overcome by the intoxicating feel of the sorceress, grasping at any taste of her he could manage, yet soft in his caress. He gave attention to every piece of her he could. Tracing a hand through her auburn locks, giving elegant care to even her softest scars, and placing his lips on the supple features of her impassioned face.

The ex-guardian could only writhe in ecstasy at the growing tightness he spurred, the intimate care she tried to mirror only driving her closer to the edge. He too was nearing a peak, he suddenly grasped the sorceress, clutching her tightly as whatever semblance of control was lost to euphotic glee. Her back arched with vigor, hips moving to the chaotic beat of the male, the sensation was spell binding. Blissful high shook her slender form as the rapturous grip of her senses exploded, sending wave after exhilarating wave of pleasure into a wonderous squeal that drove the Titan wild.

He could barely contain himself as he released, his body twitching with delight as he moaned her name into the air, his essence so plentiful is spilled from her folds as pulled his member from her moist sex.

"That…" she breathed, finding it hard to remain steady on her trembling knees. "I'd forgotten how amazing that was." Eris nodded, planting a lazy kiss upon the Titan's forehead.

"You're tell'n me babe." Gate chuckled as he placed a light grip on the small of her back before he tiled his head upward to meet her lips.

"God you're beautiful." the Titan smirked as they parted, finding the cute yet slightly annoyed smile he expected to see.

"And you're insufferable." Eris shrugged as she gave Gate a hardy pat on the cheek before rolling off his chest.

"Insufferable? I figured I was more endearing than that." the male chuckled, reluctant to let the sorceress retreat as he snaked his arms around her waist. She was quick to lean into his hold, stifling a sigh as he pulled her form tight his, tracing a hand across her curves feeling scars he recognized and some he did not.

The smallest of frowns crept across his features, the connection of which not at all lost on him. Regret wasn't a feeling the Titan often expressed but he had to wonder if he could have caught her before she left, to convince her to stay. But that was fleeting muse, at least now she lay beside him once more and he'd be damned if he let her get away like that again.

"Eris?" he whispered when his retort failed to draw a reaction. Had she fallen asleep? Well he couldn't blame her they had been rather busy just moments ago he thought, a tiny smirk dancing across his face.

"Are you laughing at your own joke." her voice floated by.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, you still are." the sorceress nodded, her auburn locks tickling his nose. She recognized his unspoken question however, placing a firm hand atop his. His soft sigh was a warm and welcome response to the contact, and a wondrous reminder that the Titan still wished to remain at her side despite what had occurred. And maybe just maybe she'd missed his presence more than she ever expected.

However, Gate was just little mistified when he felt the firm grip of the ex-guardian guiding his hand over and in between her legs.

"Again?" he mused, gingerly beginning to rub her folds once more, relishing in the sensation of her lips beginning to swell under his warm touch.

"Like you don't want to." she smirked, cocking her head to the side as his lips began to search the nape of her neck.

"Mmm, maybe." he teased, working his way up to take a short nimble at her ear as his fingers continued to sooth her aching mons. He gave her cheek a quick peck before craning himself over to capture her lips with his.

The sorceress replied with a deep growl, shifting her position with enough strength to nudge Gate onto his back. He felt the cold lack of her touch for only a brief moment before she seated herself across his hips.

"Well then." the Titan chuckled, "So where's this energy coming from?" he asked as he let his hands rest on her rear.

"Nostalgia, loneliness….lust." she cooed, "I have little concern which it is however."

"Whew." Gate smirked, shooting her a mischievous smile, a smirk that was soon covered by her own.

It was question would perhaps be poised again, but not for some time, and certainly not now. The sorceress would in a way allud that returning to her subterranean way of life may reintroduced some of the feral instincts that had been learned. But the Titan would attribute it to loss, plan and simple. The same sensation he'd felt upon discovering her absence some time ago. The desire to have another beside you, to feel that warmth and security, it was a sickening emotion to suffer through, one the pair would likely not brave again.

Unlike before, this was unrestrained, the passionate caress of one another's lips soon gave way to a carnal dance of desperation and longing. Hands hungrily searched each's forms as Gate dipped his mouth to nuzzle her neck. She moaned with an almost raspy breath before asserting her desire to him.

He winched slightly as she grasped his length, yet it was the male the slowed her movement, giving her a glazed yet critical glance. But she reassured him with another rough kiss, gingerly passing her tongue over his before taking certain care to guide herself back onto his girth. Her gasp was as sharp as it was sensual, forcing her to place tight grip on his shoulder as she steadied herself.

Her name was caught in his throat as she wriggled further down, filling her folds with his more than satisfying Titan had only few moment to grasp the taut butt of the sorceress, squeezing hold as she began to sway. It was conservative at first before her appetite bore it's fangs once more. He smiled under the quick nip she gave his lower lip as she increased her pace, barely stifling a sigh as his lips began to play with her chest. The guardian soon found himself moaning from this touch of the woman, her rough hand splayed over his chest while the other dug into his back.

He brought a hand across the her strong thigh, feeling every ridged scar as the the opposite wandered up her back. The utterly intoxicating need to feel every bit of her he could was maddening, a sensation made even more exhilarating by the relentless rhythm the sorceress kept. An amorous act that soon promised to cross the line of love making into a wanton romp of unhinged sex. And disconcerting thoughts of doubt the Titan may have had died the moment Eris began to suck on the nape of his neck. His low moan echoed through the room, spurring the sorceress on until a hand gingerly sweep through her dark hair, bringing her ghostly eyes to his before a ragged caress joined their lips.

His free hand drifted to the small of her back coaxing her to slow, with as much haste as she would likely tolerate he shifted them over, gently laying her back atop the ruffled sheets of the bed before he reestablished her tempo, a bit slower however. His act was not without flair, he promptly brought a hand just above where they were joined, lightly brushing over her bud. The short noise she emitted was somewhere in between moan and a laugh, the Titan groaned as well as her moist folds twitched from the new found pleasure. His name was almost lost in yet another soft sigh as he began to massage her mound. She made sure to reward his effort with heated kiss before lying back to relish in the heavenly sensation of his powerful girth filling her with every thrust. He in turn seem to lose himself in the euphoric bob of her chest, it's mesmerizing reaction to his pace was almost as captivating as the seductive way she bit her lower lip with each wave of ecstasy that shook her lithe form.

But it was an unbridled growl from the sorceress that indicated she was nearing the edge was again. The male grunting as she bucked slightly with each thrust, clutching his chest with abandon as his pace increased. The Titans movement now grew chaotic with each passing second, his length throbbing within her sex, demanding release. Yet he stood fast, waiting for the gorgeous woman before him peak, drinking in the arcing sounds of her voice as the mind numbing pleasure finally broke free.

She trembled as the electrifying lightness of climax jolted her very senses with raw, carnal satisfaction. Her very body a light with thrilling euphoria as the wondrous high brought the male to release as well. Her name rumbled through the air as each spastic thrust sent shivers down his back. He clutched her as tightly as she did he as each involuntary buck intensified the sensation of her wet core.

Even as he shifted to the side, he kept her firmly within his grasp, neither were too keen on leaving the other's grasp despite the fact that long ago this was typically the moment she would roll over and begin lightly snoring, for the first time in a long time it seemed, she wanted to talk. So they did just that, about events she missed, and retracing the jagged steps of the Titan to discover just how close her came to actually finding her before the fateful reunion.

He smiled to himself, whether it was the fatigue of their latest escapade or just wanton disregard for her usual resistance, the sorceress simply continued to speak. About how figuring out what Ryora was, how she cleverly removed the child from her womb without having to rip herself open, the weeks it took before she had to admit to herself she knew nothing of child rearing. It was rather entertaining within itself.

And of course he wouldn't stop her, he couldn't. He was having far too much fun interjecting and interrupting her tale, is was a pastime he never out grew. Well until he posed a more serious question that is.

"Uh Eris." he spoke, his tone caused her speech to falter.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question, but did we just get you pregnant again?" he chuckled uneasily.

"I would suspect not if Marx held to her word." Eris replied with a nod.

"Whew okay, I was just thinking there is no way in hell we can handle two super powered Hive kids."

"For once Gate, I think we agree." the sorceress smirked.

* * *

_Special thanks to **Heliumfilaments**, **Katiegan**, and **Riesling**, without their input this chapter would not have been possible._


End file.
